¡Apartamento Vacío!
by LolitaMick14
Summary: Turnpike Tavern es como el hogar de Ferb. El lugar perfecto para fumar, beber y todo los demás que le pueda gustar al británico. Su vida puede no ser tan decente, pero él es feliz. Al menos es lo que él dice. Phineas vive el sueño de estar en la escuela secundaria. Es el primero de la clase, tiene la novia perfecta y es popular. Él dice que es feliz. Él está mintiendo (Traducción).
1. Prólogo

**¡TRADUCCIÓN!**

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

Estoy más que feliz de estar con ustedes otra vez con una nueva historia, aunque no tan nueva y que está en mis propias autoras favoritas: **PimpedOutGreenEars.** Yo solo me encargare de la traducción de este bello fic **(AU).**

Él decidió conservar el nombre original en inglés y me parece más estético que **"Apartamento vacío".** Pero si no les gusta, comenten y lo change, el voto será por mayoría.

Al final del **Prólogo** les diré cada cuando se actualizan los capítulos.

 *** Parejas ***

\- Phineas x Ferb.

\- Buford x Baljeet.

\- Django x Isabella.

\- Ferb x Vanessa **(Pasado).**

\- Phineas x Isabella **(Presente).**

 *** Advertencias ***

Sexo (más adelante) y Lenguaje explicito / grosero (nada fuera de lo normal).

 *** Derechos de autor ***

 **La historia** pertenece a: **PimpedOutGreenEars.**

 **Phineas y Ferb** pertenecen a: **Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

* * *

 **¡Apartamento Vacío!**

 **Prólogo**

...

 **Viernes, 31 de enero**

Cuando los dos adolescentes chocaron contra la puerta del departamento de Ferb, el chico de la cabellera verde se inclinó detrás de él para abrir la puerta. El pelirrojo fue especialmente rudo está noche. No es que al mayor le importara.

Al menos, hasta donde Ferb lo sabía.

Una vez que Ferb ofrezca abrir la puerta, rápidamente que entretener el departamento.

Ferb cierra la puerta detrás de ellos mientras lleva un compañero a la sala de estar. Levanta al chico más pequeño para solo estrellar contra la barra que separa la sala de la cocina.

El chico de los ojos azules dio un toque ante la sensación para después acercarse aún más a Ferb. Sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en el hombro y el cuero cabelludo de un tono verde, pero eso no importaba. El niño más bajo lo besaba con la fuerza. Las últimas dos veces que habían estado juntos, el pelirrojo había sido rudo en la cama, pero no tanto. Nunca había besado a Ferb con tanta desesperación.

Se separó para poder quitar la camisa al más joven, pero en el momento en que se apartó escuchó un sollozo escapar de la boca del chico. Mira hacia arriba por un segundo, pero el chico más pequeño vuelve a juntar ambos pares de labios.

Puede sentir el cuerpo del contrario temblar, que puede sentirse como el niño en su boca. Se aleja una vez más y observa a su compañero.

Las lágrimas corren por el rostro del pelirrojo, y sus ojos azules se ven más oscuros como nunca los había visto.

Es joven, era una de las primeras cosas que Ferb había notado cuando lo conoció.

Cuando vio al chico por primera vez en la taberna de Turnpike, pensó que estaba perdido. Fue la primera persona cercana a la edad del joven británico que entró al bar en más de un año. Supuso que no podría tener más de 17 años — y eso, calculando — no sería sorprendente si fuera más joven.

\- Estoy bien — se atraganto — Sigue adelante — el chico ordenó.

No sería la primera vez que Ferb tuvo relaciones con personas mientras están lloraban. Hubo dos chicas y un chico cuya primera vez fue difícil. Él nunca se detuvo, nunca le pidieron que se detuviera.

Ferb sabía que debería seguir. Le habían dicho que siguiera. Pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Tal vez porque el chico era joven. Tal vez porque de todos modos no deberían de estar — por tercera vez — haciendo esto. Por alguna razón, Ferb logró zafarse del control del más joven y una vez que lo tuvo, el muchacho solo tardo unos segundos en descomponerse.

Para que Phineas se descomponga.

Conocía su nombre desde la última vez que se vieron, pero optó por no usarlo. Un nombre al cual agrego como archivo adjunto y no tenía razón para vincularse de esa manera.

Phineas tembló mientras lloraba, girando su cuerpo para apoyarse contra la barra.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedo hacerles esto? — Phineas sollozo — ¡Estoy enloqueciendo! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Nunca seré lo suficiente bueno! ¡Dios, ella es perfecta y no la amo! ¿Que me pasa? ¡Ella me ama! Ella me ama… Y le hago esto. Se merece algo mejor. No puedo… No puedo — siguió temblando cuando Ferb entro a la cocina y puso agua en la tetera, antes de ponerla en la estufa.

Ferb sacó dos tazas mientras escuchaba los sollozos de Phineas llenar la habitación.

Sabía mucho sobre el chico a pesar de no conocerlo en su totalidad. Sabía que estudiaba en una escuela en Danville, que tenía una novia y un anillo que sellaba una promesa, y que comenzó siendo tímido, pero de alguna manera fue capaz de transformarse en una persona segura en cuestión de segundos.

Permaneció en la cocina esperando que el agua se calentará durante unos minutos, sin volver a mirar a Phineas, cuyos sollozos finalmente se habían calmado. Una vez que escuchó el silbato de la tetera, se acercó y la sacó de la estufa. Vertió el agua en las tazas que había preparado y añadió bolsitas de té antes de caminar hacia Phineas. Puso la taza en frente del chico, quien ansiosamente bebió el té a pesar de ser a regaños. Mientras Phineas bebía, Ferb sopló su té antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo.

\- No eres tan malo como crees — comenzó Ferb, Phineas lo miró ligeramente — Pero tampoco eres perfecto.

No tenía mucho sentido, pero era algo que el abuelo de Ferb le había aconsejado cuando se sentía fastidiado y de cierto modo lo consolaba.

Phineas dejó escapar un ligero bufido, como si no estuviera de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada. Ferb sabe que debería decir algo para llevar al chico hacia la puerta, pero no lo hace.

\- ¿Quieres ver Space Adventure?

Ferb no sabe porque pregunta. Tal vez está esperando que el chico rechace su oferta, la mayoría de las veces solo quiere terminar el silencio y no tener una conversación más profunda sobre los problemas de Phineas. El pelirrojo parece sorprendido, pero después de un segundo de vacilación responde:

\- Claro.

Los chicos se dirigen al sofá de la sala de estar donde Ferb enciende el televisor antes de sentarse. Phineas se mueve al extremo opuesto del sofá y recoge la manta que está ahí, se cubre y mantiene la vista en el televisor.

Dentro de los primeros veinte minutos Phineas ha dejado de llorar y está citando ligeramente el diálogo de la película en voz baja. El británico está feliz de que Phineas no esté hablando con él.

Una vez que la primera película termino, comienza la segunda de la trilogía. Al final de la segunda película, mira hacia un lado, observando que el pelirrojo se ha quedado dormido.

Apaga el televisor antes de tomarse un segundo para considerar sus opciones. Podría despertarlo, pero como su padre no estará en casa hasta la tarde del día siguiente, decide no hacerlo. Puede sacar al chico temprano a la mañana siguiente. Viéndolo desde otro punto, es probable que sea demasiado tarde para que el chico tome un autobús a casa y el peliverde no quiere llevarlo hasta donde vive.

Ferb se pone de pie y se estira antes de mirar al chico dormido que se le ha caído la manta. Se encoge de hombros y se gira para ir a su habitación. No es responsable de cuidar al pelirrojo.

 **...**

A la mañana siguiente, Ferb se despierta a las ocho y sale de su habitación con la intención de decirle a Phineas que se vaya, pero al entrar a la sala lo encuentra vacío. Ve la manta doblada sobre el sofá, y luego de una inspección más profunda encuentra las tazas de la noche anterior en el fregadero de la cocina y la puerta de la calle cerrada. Era como si el chico nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

 **\- NOTAS DE AUTORA –**

Les tengo una buena noticia: Mañana publicare el **Capítulo 1** del fic.

 **¡Ojo!** Esto no significa que sea un capítulo cada día. Las actualizaciones serán cada **jueves.** Tratare de no entrar en hiatus.

Sin más por el momento, los dejo con mi nueva firma y, el enlace de la portada que se hizo por mí y el de la historia original. incompletos cuando doy en _salvar_ .

 **Portada.**

Puedes encontrarlo en _mi Tumblr_ **LolitaMick14** que está casi lleno de fanarts de Phinerb.

 **Historia Original.**

Pueden encontrarla en _mis Historias Favoritas_ con el nombre de usuario **"PimpedOutGreenEars".**

 **¡LolitaMick14 fuera, paz!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Presentaciones importantes

**¡TRADUCCIÓN!**

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

 *** Advertencias ***

Sexo (más adelante) y Lenguaje explícito / grosero (nada fuera de lo normal).

 *** Derechos de autor ***

 **La historia** pertenece a: **PimpedOutGreenEars.**

 **Phineas y Ferb** pertenecen a: **Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

* * *

 **¡Apartamento Vacío!**

 **Capítulo 1.** Presentaciones importantes

 **...**

 **Martes, 4 de febrero.**

Ferb sabía que estaba mudanza era permanente, al menos sería durante mucho tiempo. Su padre, Lawrence, había querido mudarse a una parte más agradable en el área tri-estatal con la esperanza de mejorar los negocios de su tienda de antigüedades. Cuando el padre y la niña se mudaron a América, el niño tenía años, vivió en un departamento en Winsplain. El vecindario no era horrible, pero no había lugares no muy decentes a su alrededor.

Lawrence sabía que era una mala idea tener un hijo que viviera en ese tipo de lugares, pero que no se preocupó demasiado.

El departamento en el que vivían los dos hombres era agradable, en parte porque los Fletcher sabían una que otra cosa sobre herramientas y reparaciones del hogar. Pero aun así, estaba demasiado lejos de ser un lugar ideal para establecer una tienda de antigüedades.

Como iban las cosas, Lawrence tuvo que viajar a varios lugares para seguir con sus negocios, dejando solo a su hijo de manera constante. Odiando la frecuencia con la que tenía que viajar y dejar a su hijo, especialmente porque sabía lo que hacía este en su tiempo libre. Entonces empezó a buscar un lugar diferente poco después de la mudanza.

La búsqueda parecía interminable. Parecía imposible encontrar una casa en venta con un lugar lo suficientemente cerca para que Lawrence estableciera su negocio. Pero la búsqueda se detuvo en agosto cuando Lawrence encontró el lugar perfecto para ellos en una ciudad no muy lejana llamada Danville. La casa tenía dos dormitorios y un baño, que era perfecto para los dos. Por supuesto, lo que realmente les había gustado de la casa había sido el enorme garaje para dos autos.

Lawrence se consideraba un aprendiz, mientras que su hijo era un mago con la maquinaria. Un espacio de trabajo tan grande sería genial para el peliverde, que había querido comprar un automóvil viejo, pero nunca había tenido el espacio para poder arreglarlo.

Luego, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que había una tienda a la venta a solo unas pocas cuadras de distancia.

Se suponía que los Fletcher se mudarían a la casa a principios de septiembre, pero había habido problemas con el banco por parte del vendedor de la casa. Les llevó unos meses establecerse y ahora, en febrero, finalmente se mudaron a su nuevo hogar.

Cuando Lawrence llegó a casa en la tarde del sábado, mucho después de que Phineas se había ido, los dos hombres comenzaron a empacar y mover sus cosas a la nueva casa. Les había llevado hasta el lunes mudarse y deshacer todo, y ahora, un martes, Ferb estaba en la oficina de su nueva escuela recibiendo su horario.

La escuela, Danville High School, ya tenía su horario y casillero esperando ya que lo habían estado apartando desde el principio del año escolar. Ferb había venido temprano para recoger sus cosas y ubicarse.

Al salir de la oficina, fue en dirección a los casilleros junior que la secretaría de la escuela le había señalado. Miró a su alrededor mientras se dirigía al suyo. Los pasillos estaban pintados de verde esmeralda, con taquillas negras alineadas en el pasillo. En un momento a otro, pasó una pintura en la pared de un cocodrilo verde, supuso que era la mascota de la escuela.

Una vez que llegó al pasillo donde estaban ubicados los casilleros junior, se detuvo. Frente a él vio una cabeza de pelo rojo dentro de un casillero.

Supo de inmediato que era Phineas.

Sabía que Phineas iba a una escuela en Danville, pero no estaba seguro de cuál. Había tres escuelas ubicadas en Danville, dos públicas y una privada.

Ferb no estaba nada preocupado de estudiar en la misma escuela que el chico. Se había acostado con un buen de sus antiguos compañeros de clase y nunca había tenido ningún problema.

Puso las manos en su gastada chaqueta de cuero marrón antes de caminar hacia su casillero que, descubrió rápidamente, estaba al lado del de Phineas. Cuando se acercó, él pelirrojo dio media vuelta y al verlo, saltó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — La voz de Phineas sonaba con tanto pánico, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Fui transferido — dijo Ferb antes de abrir su casillero — Se suponía que estaría aquí en septiembre — dijo asegurándose de que el más joven supiera que no tenía nada que ver con él.

\- Oh — dijo Phineas, pero su rostro aún mostraba preocupación — Eso explica el casillero vacío que ha estado aquí todo el año.

Ferb no respondió, en cambio se concentró en poner su mochila morada en el casillero.

Phineas parecía como si fuera a decir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera oír la voz de una chica hizo eco desde el pasillo.

\- ¡Phineas! — La voz de la chica llamó alegremente.

Phineas se volvió para mirar hacia donde provenía la voz, y Ferb la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

La chica era hermosa. Su largo cabello negro le caía sobre los hombros como olas, y su piel bronceada parecía casi exótica. El cuerpo de la chica estaba muy bien proporcionado para opinión de Ferb, con sus senos y caderas equilibrandose de manera perfecta, y su cintura era muy pequeña en comparación.

Llevaba un suéter azul marino con jeans y zapatos negros. La azabache solo llevaba dos accesorios, un cinturón de oro suelto que colgaba diagonalmente desde la cintura hacia la cadera, y un anillo de plata que combinaba con el que llevaba Phineas.

Era la novia de Phineas a la cual engañó.

Ferb pensó en que era el tipo de chica que nunca deberías serle infiel.

\- Hola Isabella — Phineas respondió, aunque no tan entusiasta.

Isabella, abrazó a Phineas y le besó la mejilla. Phineas era una pulgada más alta que ella. Cuando Isabella se apartó, Phineas se rascó el hombro.

Ferb decidió usar esto como su momento de escape. No tenía intención de hacerse amigo de Phineas.

\- Estaba pensando… — Isabella comenzó antes de ser interrumpida por su novio.

\- ¿Has conocido a Ferb?

Ferb dejó de caminar al instante. Maldijo un poco para sí mismo antes de darse la vuelta.

\- No, no lo hice — la chica dijo feliz, como si no le hubiera molestado ser interrumpida.

\- Él es Ferb — Phineas dijo señalando.

\- Es un placer conocerte Ferb. Soy Isabella Garcia-Shapiro — Isabella le dijo sonriendo. Ferb asintió.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron? — Isabella preguntó mirando a los dos chicos.

\- Es nuevo. Tiene el casillero al lado del mío — Phineas respondió, rascándose una vez más su cuello.

\- Oh, parecía que ustedes se habían conocido antes — explicó Isabella, aceptando la explicación de Phineas — Entonces, Ferb, ¿cuál es tu horario?

Ferb no quería hablar con ella, así que simplemente le entregó el papel en el que estaba impreso su horario.

\- Oh, genial. Tienes primer período conmigo y Phineas. Y también tienes clase de francés conmigo más tarde en el día, además de que tienes un montón de clases con Phineas. Vamos, te mostraremos el salón de historia — Isabella le dijo a Ferb indicando que los siguiera.

Suspiró para sus adentros. No era como si tuviera otra opción; todos iban al mismo lugar. Phineas y él estaban de pie a ambos lados de Isabella, sin molestarse en mirarse el uno al otro.

Por supuesto, si Ferb lo hubiera mirado, probablemente Phineas se hubiera volteado.

* * *

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

Aquí está la traducción del **Capítulo 1.**

Como había dicho anteriormente, las actualizaciones serán los días **jueves.** Y con respecto al link de la portada y la historia original. Están en mi perfil.

Sin más que decir, besos y abrazos. Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.

 **¡LolitaMick14 fuera, paz!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Primeras clases

**¡TRADUCCIÓN!**

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

 *** Advertencias ***

Sexo (más adelante) y Lenguaje explícito / grosero (nada fuera de lo normal).

 *** Derechos de autor ***

 **La historia** pertenece a: **PimpedOutGreenEars.**

 **Phineas y Ferb** pertenecen a: **Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

* * *

 **¡Apartamento Vacío!**

 **Capítulo 2.** Primeras clases

 **...**

\- Así que este salón de historia. El nombre del maestro es el Sr. Ray, él es muy amable, siempre y cuando no hagas demasiado escándalo - Isabella explica que la puerta del aula.

Una vez que terminó de explicar, los tres estudiantes entraron.

\- ¡Hola, señor Ray! - Isabella saludó alegremente. Habían llegado tan temprano que eran los únicos en el aula a parte del profesor.

\- Hola, señor Ray - Phineas saluda un segundo después de Isabella.

\- ¡Hola, niños! ¿Cómo van las cosas? Veo que tienen un nuevo amigo - el hombre dijo sonriendo a los niños. El Sr. Ray era un hombre un poco más grande, con una barba canosa y espesa. Llevaba gafas, un chaleco rojo y una corbata a juego.

\- Sí, él es Ferb. Acaba de ser transferido - Isabella dijo señalando al británico.

\- Oh, señor Fletcher, lo hemos estado esperando por un tiempo — el hombre dijo señalando con un dedo a Ferb.

\- Problemas de mudanza — Ferb suple.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, en mi clase, por lo general, organizó a los estudiantes dependiendo de su comportamiento. Descubrirás muy rápidamente que los que causan desorden se sientan adelante, así puedo vigilarlos. Por supuesto, ya que apenas llegaste te daré el beneficio de la duda y quiero suponer que no eres un busca problemas. Puede sentarse detras de Phineas. Si tiene problemas para ponerse al día con lo que estamos haciendo, no dude en preguntarle — dijo Ray antes de señalar el asiento correspondiente. Cuando Ferb lo miro no pudo evitar notar la forma en la que Phineas se rascó el cuello nervioso — Y, por supuesto, si tienes alguna pregunta, puedes hablar conmigo después de clase.

Ferb le dio una señal de aprobación al profesor antes de ir a sentarse, seguido de Phineas e Isabella.

Una vez que se sentaron, Isabella se encargó de entablar una conversación con Ferb.

\- Entonces, ¿de dónde vienes? Sé que tienes acento inglés, pero no sé si de ahí te mudaste — Isabella preguntó suavemente.

Es una chica agradable. Sin duda no era alguien de la cual debería preocuparse.

\- Me mudé a Estados Unidos cuando tenía catorce años y me acabo de mudar aquí desde Winsplain — Ferb respondió, deseando que la chica dejara de interrogarlo.

\- ¡Oh, Winsplain! No estabas tan lejos de aquí — Isabella dijo de buen humor.

Ferb se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Estás nervioso de comenzar en una nueva escuela? — Isabella preguntó, tratando de mantener la conversación fluyendo, sin saber que Ferb deseaba que parara.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal — dijo jugando con el lápiz.

\- Oh… — dijo Isabella, sin saber que más responder — Bueno, estoy segura de que te agradara estar aquí.

Ferb simplemente asintió, sin molestarse en mirarla.

\- ¿Entonces, dónde vives?" Isabella preguntó.

\- Izzie, vas a interrogarlo hasta la muerte — Phineas habló, sintiendo que Ferb se estaba irritando.

\- Oh, probablemente tengas razón. Lo siento Ferb. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? ¿Alguna pregunta? — Isabella habló, siendo amable y educada.

\- No — Ferb respondió, seco.

Isabella parecía un poco sorprendida, pero un segundo después sonó la campana y sonrió antes de mirar hacia adelante en su asiento que estaba al lado del de su novio.

Después de que sonó la campana, los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar en el aula, la mayoría de ellos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ferb a pesar de que su cabello verde sobresalía por no decir mucho.

Los alumnos una vez ya estando en sus asientos, el Sr. Ray caminó hacia el frente de la sala.

\- Muy bien chicos, hoy vamos a hablar más sobre la rama judicial, pero primero quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo estudiante. Ferb, ¿puede venir un segundo? — El maestro preguntó a Ferb con una gran sonrisa.

Era obvio que quería decirle que no. No sería la primera vez que rechazaría la solicitud de algún profesor. Ferb no era exactamente un estudiante modelo. Sus calificaciones siempre fueron perfectas, eso nunca había sido un problema, pero su comportamiento no era exactamente lo que los maestros esperaban de un alumno. El Sr. Ray debió sentar a Ferb frente de la clase desde el principio.

Se debatió consigo mismo por un segundo, pero al final se levantó y caminó al frente de la clase. Debería pasar al menos la mitad del primer día tomando clases antes de ser enviado a la oficina del director.

\- Él es Ferb Fletcher ¿Por qué no le cuentas algo a la clase acerca de ti? — el Sr. Ray preguntó.

El hombre había asumido que Ferb era tímido.

Estaba tan equivocado.

Ferb rodó los ojos antes de contestar, recibiendo algunas risitas.

\- Tengo diez dedos en los pies — dijo sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo todos rieron.

\- Está bien, es suficiente — dijo Ray con una sonrisa — ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta, para el Sr. Fletcher?

Una chica que estaba cerca, levantó la mano.

\- ¿Sí, Milly? — el Sr. Ray llamó.

\- ¿Eres británico? — la chica morena preguntó.

\- No, el acento es falso — dijo sarcásticamente, mirando a la chica como si fuera una estúpida.

La morena se encogió un poco ante la respuesta.

\- Está bien. Tome asiento, señor Fletcher — el Sr. Ray le dijo señalando hacia el fondo de la sala.

Cuando regresó a su asiento, vio que algunas personas lo veían como si fuera un imbécil. Ferb sonrió.

No quería agradarle a nadie; hacía mucho tiempo que alguien lo había hecho. Habían pasado años desde que tuvo un amigo de verdad. Ferb no era del tipo que le gustaba hacer amigos para poder conversar. Cuando era joven, siempre había tenido un millón de pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza, y siempre le había tomado un tiempo decidir qué pensamiento era el apropiado. A medida que crecía, se volvió bueno diciendo las palabras en los momentos indicados, pero también se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas no eran tan inteligentes como él. De hecho, Ferb pensaba que la mayoría de las personas eran idiotas.

A veces, sentía que mantener una conversación era una tarea ardua. La gente nunca fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener conversaciones significativas. Y lo peor de todo, es que algunas se creían inteligentes cuando en realidad no lo eran. Era tan irritante. Era como si viviera con neandertales. La gente nunca cumplió con sus expectativas.

No era como si Ferb estuviera buscando a alguien que fuera más listo que él, diablos, ni siquiera necesitaba a alguien con la misma inteligencia, pero alguien cercano. Solo deseo poder encontrar a alguien a quien no creyera tan malditamente estúpido. Por supuesto que había abandonado esa búsqueda hace mucho tiempo.

El caso era que Ferb no era bueno para hacer amigos, y no se molestó en intentarlo. Estaba feliz por como iban las cosas. No le importaba que pensaran que era un imbécil. Estaba contento de que algunos fueran intimidados por él.

Ferb mantuvo la altura de 1.85, y tenía una complexión muscular. Sus hombros eran anchos, y parecía que podía defenderse en una pelea. Su nariz parecía que se había roto, dando la apariencia de solía pelear a menudo. Parecía más viejo. A sus dieciocho años parecía que podría pasar por lo menos de veintidós. Tenía el pelo un poco descuidado, y una sombra ligera de vello estaba en su rostro ya que no se había molestado en afeitarse esa mañana. Sus ojos azules eran de tonos muy oscuros, y siempre parecían intensos. Lucía aterrador para ser solo un chico de secundaria.

Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón desgastada, con jeans azul oscuro y una camisa morada con un emblema de la bandera británica. Su oreja izquierda estaba llena de aros plateados, y traía unas botas negras.

Una vez que Ferb tomó su asiento, el Sr. Ray comenzó a enseñar sobre el sistema judicial. Él ya sabía todo sobre el sistema judicial y no se molestó en prestar mucha atención pasó su tiempo en clase leyendo _**"Catcher in the Rye",**_ un libro que había leído varias veces.

Una vez que sonó la campana, Ferb se levanto con la esperanza de abandonar a Phineas e Isabella, pero está última lo intercepto de inmediato.

\- Phineas tiene su próxima clase contigo, él te puede mostrar dónde está. Nos vemos luego, Ferb — dijo Isabella antes de volver a dirigirse hacia Phineas — Adiós Phineas — dijo dándole un apretón a su mano.

\- Adiós Izzie — dijo el pelirrojo con un gesto. Una vez que la chica de ojos azul rey se fue, Phineas se dirigió hacia Ferb.

\- Por aquí — Ferb comenzó a caminar detras de Phineas, apreciando que el pelirrojo no le dirigía la palabra. Una vez que llegaron al aula, ambos chicos entraron. Phineas se fue a su asiento, mientras Ferb se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba sentada una mujer mayor.

La mujer llevaba gafas rojas de un estilo algo antiguo, y su cabello que alguna vez fue de un reluciente rojo estaba canoso. Vestía una blusa blanca con volantes y una falda de color rosa claro. Ferb supuso que tendría sesenta y tantos años.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle? — La mujer mayor preguntó. Su voz era aguda e hizo que Ferb quisiera estremecerse.

\- Soy Ferb, soy nuevo — Ferb dijo mirando a la mujer.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre? — La mujer preguntó, mirando por encima de las gafas.

\- Ferb — dijo con ligera irritación.

\- ¿Es el diminutivo de algo? — La maestra preguntó como si pensara que Ferb era un idiota.

\- Sí, así es — Ferb dijo lentamente, mientras asentía con la cabeza y sonreía.

\- ¿Y eso sería? — La mujer preguntó irritada.

\- Un nombre por el cual no respondería — dijo convirtiendo su expresión facial en una mirada fulminante.

\- No aceptaré ese tipo de conducta de un estudiante, joven — La maestra dijo con una mirada igual a la suya.

\- Anotado — Ferb respondió.

\- Bien. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — Ella preguntó de nuevo.

\- Ferb Fletcher — dijo sin humor en su tono de voz.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la oficina del director, joven? — La mujer preguntó con enojo.

\- No, no creo — Ferb respondió con facilidad.

\- Ve a sentarte, joven Fletcher — dijo con el rostro enrojecido de ira.

Ferb se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Caminando hacia un asiento desocupado en la parte posterior cuando la maestra lo detuvo.

\- No, no en la parte de atrás. Está fila, todos retroceden un asiento. Estás al frente, Ferb — dijo, pronunciando su nombre como si fuera una maldición.

Ferb puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó, por pura casualidad, al frente de Phineas.

\- Ahora, hoy, vamos a hablar sobre los informes de su libro — La mujer comenzó, antes de darse la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra.

\- Es la Sra. Clearwater, ella puede ser un poco ... temperamental — El chico sentado a su lado susurró.

Ferb dejó escapar un suave bufido. Él ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

\- Soy Django Brown — ofreció su nombre, presentándose.

Ferb miró al chico sentado a su lado. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño y ojos color marrón oscuro. Su piel estaba bronceada. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que surfeaba.

Ferb solo asintió, feliz de saber los nombres de los profesores, pero sin querer conversar.

\- Se puede hablar siempre y cuando ella esté de espaldas, es prácticamente sorda — El surfista le dijo, dando la bienvenida a Ferb para comenzar una conversación con él.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que quiera hablar — Ferb sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero de alguna manera todavía se encontraba sonriendo mientras el moreno fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia adelante.

Ferb se dio vuelta y se echó hacia atrás, escuchando a medias lo que la profesora tenía que decir.

\- Ferb , ¿cuántas palabras tiene que tener tú análisis del libro? — La señora Clearwater preguntó, la expresión de su rostro indicaba que creía que Ferb no podría responder la pregunta.

\- De quinientas a ochocientas palabras, doble espaciado, fuente de doce puntos, Times New Roman". Ferb habló sin problemas.

\- Correcto — La mujer respondió como si le causara dolor.

Ferb pudo escuchar a Phineas tratando de contener una risita detrás de él. El resto de la clase la profesora no reparó en la presencia de Ferb, y tampoco lo hizo nadie más. El británico se la paso garabateando una imagen de un ornitorrinco. Fue bastante bueno en su opinión.

Una vez que sonó la campana, se levantó y se desperezó antes de salir del aula sin molestarse en preguntar si Phineas tenía clase con él otra vez. Si Ferb tenía suerte podría alejar a Phineas e Isabella antes de llegar al final de la semana, y tal vez la situación de Danville High School podía parecerse a la de su antigua escuela.

Miró su horario y vio que tenía clase de francés en el aula 310. Su clase de inglés estaba en el aula 209, así que solo tenía que caminar un poco. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo asegurándose de no mirar a los ojos a nadie. Podía ver que las personas lo miraban, lo que no era sorprendente. Era un rostro nuevo con cabellera verde y una presencia un tanto intimidante.

Una vez que encontró la clase correcta, entró y miró a su alrededor. Había carteles con palabras escritas en francés en la pared, así como algunos mapas que mostraban al país de Francia.

También había una chica con cabello negro y ondulante que lo saludaba desde la esquina izquierda de la sala. Quería ignorarla y sentarse en otro lugar, pero luego de una observación más profunda se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada al lado del único asiento vacío del salón.

Frunció el ceño, caminó hacia el asiento vacío y se sentó.

\- Chicos, él es Ferb — dijo Isabella a los dos hombres — Ferb, ellos son Buford y Baljeet.

El que Isabella señaló como Buford era un chico muy grande. Podría decirse que era alto, probablemente Ferb solo estaba una o dos pulgadas debajo de él. Su rostro tenía una mezcla de enojo y aburrimiento. Vestía una camiseta negra y jeans holgados. También llevaba una chaqueta escolar, aunque Ferb no vio ninguna letra en ella. Su cabello era castaño que contrastaba con su piel pálida.

El otro chico, Baljeet, era mucho más pequeño. Era flaco y mucho más bajo que el chico sentado a su lado. Ferb supuso que tenía la misma altura que Isabella, como 1.70. Tenía el pelo negro rizado y sus ojos era de un color marrón oscuro. Vestía una camisa azul de manga larga abotonada con un chaleco de argyle encima. También vestía pantalones caqui y un reloj plateado con el aspecto de ser caro.

-Si si lo que sea — Buford dijo moviendo una mano en dirección a Ferb como si le estuviera diciendo que se fuera. Ferb le sonrió con sorna. Ya podría decir que Buford era un imbécil, pero eso solo funcionaría a favor de Ferb.

\- ¡Buford! — Isabella gritó de una manera reprimida.

\- ¿Qué? — Buford preguntó como si estuviera desconcertado por el motivo por el cual le gritaban.

Suspiró Baljeet — Por favor, no le hagas caso a Buford, puede ser bastante grosero a veces. Lo que quiso decir es que es un placer conocerte — Dijo el chico con un acento distintivo, supo de inmediato de que era indu.

Ferb solo tarareó y asintió con la cabeza.

\- No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? — El chico más grande preguntó.

\- Solo si es necesario — Ferb le dijo al chico sentado frente a él.

\- Bueno, tal vez nos llevemos bien después de todo — Buford dijo asintiendo a Ferb.

\- Probablemente no — Dijo Ferb frunciendo el ceño. No quería saber si se llevarían bien o no. Además, él podría adivinar que no lo harían. Buford parecía el tipo de persona que daba declaraciones sin sentido y ofensivas hasta llegar el punto de querer golpeado.

Isabella y Baljeet se rieron cuando Buford frunció el ceño. Ellos pensaron que estaba bromeando.

Ferb estaba a punto de informarles que él había hablando en serio, cuando la maestra entró a la sala.

Era una mujer más joven, probablemente estaba en sus últimos años veinte o principios de los treinta. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, y llevaba una boina. Vestía un suéter con cuello alto negro y un par de jeans azul oscuro. Ella sonrió alegremente mientras entraba al aula.

\- ¡Bonjour classe! — La mujer pronunció alegre mientras miraba a sus estudiantes. Hasta que sus ojos dieron con Ferb.

\- ¡Bonjour Sra. Daphne! — La clase habló en unísono.

\- Je vois que nous avons un nouvel élève! Quel est votrenom? _**(¡Veo que tenemos un estudiante nuevo! ¿Cuál es su nombre?)**_ — La maestra preguntó con un acento francés muy convincente.

\- Espero que seas bueno en francés porque ella no habla nada de inglés — Ferb escuchó a Buford farfullar de nuevo hacia él.

\- Ferb.

\- Oh, tu es anglais! Comentario fascinante! Avez-vous déménagé d'Angleterre? **(** _ **Oh, ¡eres inglés! ¡que fascinante! ¿Te mudaste de Inglaterra?)**_ — La Sra. Daphne preguntó con entusiasmo.

\- No, dans Winsplain _ **(No, de Winsplain)**_ — Ferb respondió simplemente.

\- Oh, je vois! Vous, êtes très bon en français, oui? _**(¡Oh, ya veo! Eres bueno en francés ¿cierto?)**_ — preguntó señalando con un dedo a Ferb con aprobación.

Ferb se encogió de hombros — Je vais bien _**(Estoy bien).**_

\- J'aime votre modestie _**(Me encanta tu modestia)**_ — dijo con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la pizarra para comenzar a escribir.

\- Eso fue impresionante — Baljeet susurró a Isabella.

Él podría ser tan bueno como Buford — Isabella dijo asintiendo.

\- Oye, soy fluido — dijo señalando a sí mismo.

\- J'ai entendu parler! _**(¡Los escucho hablar!)**_ — La señora Daphne canturreo hacia la esquina del salón.

\- Désolé _**(Lo siento)**_ — Buford murmuró.

El resto de la clase la pasó escuchando a la Sra. Daphne enseñar sobre la conjugación de verbos más difíciles. Ferb realmente no le prestó mucha atención. No hablaba con fluidez como Buford había dicho que lo hacía, pero tenía una comprensión básica de muchos idiomas, incluido el francés. Realmente, pensó que la parte más difícil del lenguaje era corregir la pronunciación.

La clase duró media hora, y la profesora rara vez hablaba en inglés. Cuando la campana estaba a punto de sonar, termino la clase y empezó a dejar tarea. Justo cuando terminaba de decir en páginas estaba la tarea, sonó la campana.

\- Adieu la classe! Avoir un bon repos de la journée! _**(¡Adiós clase! ¡Que el resto de su día sea bueno!)**_ — La maestra de francés se despidió cuando los estudiantes se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tienes como próxima clase, Ferb? - Pregunto el chico hindú.

Ferb puso los ojos en blanco - Sala de estudio - respondió antes de salir de la puerta rápidamente y dirigirse a la sala que ya había sido memorizado.

* * *

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

Aquí les gusta una nueva actualización ... **Capítulo 2** jóvenes y señoritas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Sin más que decir, besos y abrazos. Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas.

 **¡LolitaMick14 fuera, paz!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Salvando el GPA y Salidas R

**¡TRADUCCIÓN!**

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

 ***Advertencias***

Ninguna.

 ***Derechos de autor***

 **La historia** pertenece a: **PimpedOutGreenEars.**

 **Phineas and Ferb** pertenece a: **Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

* * *

 **¡Apartamento Vacío!**

 **Capítulo 3.** Salvando el GPA y Salidas rápidas

 **...**

Ferb entró en la sala de estudio y se sintió aliviado al ver que no conocía a nadie. Rápidamente se sentó en el fondo de la habitación, evitando todo contacto visual. El profesor que llevaba unas gafas, lo miró pero no se molestó en decirle nada. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza a Ferb y borró su nombre de la lista de asistencia.

Ferb se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Su fin de semana había sido agotador, y este día no había sido mejor. Había hablado con demasiada gente, especialmente por el hecho de que no se había acostado con nadie.

Rodó los hombros. Podría fumar un cigarro y quizás tomar una cerveza. Había pasado todo el fin de semana sin ninguna por el propio bienestar mental de su padre. No es como si su padre no supiera que él bebía, se sentaban a tomar una cerveza y veían un partido de fútbol con bastante regularidad; solo que intentaba no hacer lo mismo delante de él a menos que se lo ofreciera.

No era el hijo perfecto, eso lo sabía. Estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero todavía se preocupaba por su padre. Nunca hizo nada delante de él. Su habitación olía a cigarrillo, y su progenitor lo sabía pero nunca había fumado delante de él. Fue lo mismo con sus aventuras sexuales. Su padre lo sabía, pero nunca trajo a nadie a casa mientras él estuviera allí.

Los malos hábitos de Ferb, se mantenían a puerta cerrada y jamás eran mencionados. Sabía que era muy difícil para su padre tener que fingir que no pasaba nada y tragarse muchas palabras ante los hechos, pero hacía las cosas más sencillas. Independientemente de lo que Lawrence dijera o hiciera, Ferb continuaría con dichas actividades. La única diferencia es que ambos estarían molestos. Sin duda, fingir era la mejor opción.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Podría terminar la tarea de francés mientras tuviera tiempo libre. Sacó el libro francés, un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. La tarea solo era completar unas oraciones y no le tomó mucho tiempo terminarla. Una vez acabada, miro el reloj en la pared.

No tenía ningún otro trabajo que necesitará hacer, así que sacó su copia de _**"Catcher of the Rye".**_ Prácticamente había memorizado el libro así que no le presto tanta atención al contenido, estaba centrado más en sus propios pensamientos. Los sucesos del viernes por la noche, habían sido extraños. Todavía no entendía porque no se había acostado con Phineas o porque no lo echó del departamento.

Un enigma.

Por más que lo que lo pensara, no tenía lógica. Nunca había mostrado mucha simpatía por las personas con las que se acostaba; en realidad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había sido, era culpa de ellos por querer estar con un tipo como él. Phineas sabía que Ferb solo quería sexo casual. Entonces, ¿por qué el joven británico le había dado más que eso?

¿Una película y un te? ¿En serio?

Esa noche bebió más de la cuenta. Sí, debió ser eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró el reloj. Se sorprendió al ver cuánto tiempo había pasado. Había estado pensando durante más tiempo de lo que parecía, pero ya era algo normal. Era el tipo de persona que se la pasaba todo el tiempo pensando.

Un segundo después sonó el timbre y Ferb se levantó para irse. Iba a ser un largo día. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su clase de economía doméstica. La clase no era tan importante, pero Ferb era un bueno cocinando y esperaba algo que lo ocupara. Había materias difíciles, pero cuando eras tan inteligente como Ferb, solo pensaba en lo que requería un poco más de esfuerzo. No necesitaba prestar atención a la clase de francés porque ya conocía la información, pero incluso si sabía cómo hacer un pavo todavía tenía que prepararlo. Solo tenía que mantener las manos ocupadas. Ferb era un hombre práctico.

Al ingresar al aula, se vio de inmediato rodeado por áreas de cocina. Las paredes eran rojas y todos los electrodomésticos parecían recién renovados con un aspecto de desuso y de acero inoxidable. Tenía que admitirlo, el aula tenía calidad.

Lo segundo que notó fue que Buford y Baljeet estaban parados en una de las áreas más alejadas de la cocina discutiendo sobre algo. Caminó silenciosamente hacia el escritorio, estaba sentado un hombre de cabellera rubia, teniendo mucho cuidado de no alertar a los dos únicos adolescentes que conocía de la clase.

\- Hola. — dijo alertando al maestro de su presencia.

\- Hola. — el rubio saludó con voz entusiasta.

\- Um, me llamo Ferb, soy un estudiante nuevo. — Ferb, explico.

\- Oh, está bien, lo siento. — respondió el hombre riéndose y extendiendo la mano para estrecharla. — Soy el Sr. Anderson. Puedo ser un poco espacioso. — el hombre explicó con su voz profunda y sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo.

\- Ya veo. — Ferb dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Entonces, ¿Sabes cocinar o eres uno de los chicos que están aquí para tratar de conseguir chicas? — el hombre preguntó con humor en su tono.

\- Solo vengo a cocinar. — Ferb respondió con honestidad.

\- Es bueno saberlo, los que no saben cocinar terminan haciendo el ridículo. — dijo el hombre con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras miraba alrededor de algunas de las estaciones de cocina. — Además, veo a un par de idiotas que podrían necesitar ayuda. — asumió que este hombre no filtraba nada de lo que decía.

\- Bien. — Ferb dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Justo aquí. — el Sr. Anderson dijo al llevar a Ferb a una de las áreas de cocina. Se dio cuenta bastante rápido de que era en la que estaban Buford y Baljeet.

\- No, Buford, ¡Tienes que medir el azúcar! — Baljeet le gritó al chico más musculoso.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente echar un poco? Será más que suficiente. — Buford preguntó alzando sus manos en el aire.

\- Porque quiero una "A"...

\- ¿Cómo les va, muchachos? — el hombre de ojos azules preguntó, interrumpiendo la discusión de los chicos.

\- Oh, uh, bien, Sr. Anderson. — Baljeet contesto chirriando los dientes.

\- Claro, ¿Ya conocían a Ferb? — preguntó el profesor, recibiendo asentamientos de cada chico. — Bien, porque lo voy a poner en su grupo de cocina. Tal vez llegó justo a tiempo para salvar tu GPA de 4.0, Baljeet. — el hombre palmeo su hombro, antes de alejarse y dejar a Ferb con los dos chicos.

\- ¡No necesito salvar nada! ¡Soy un excelente cocinero! — el chico hindu gritó mientras agitaba el puño al maestro. El Sr. Anderson solo rio.

\- No te preocupes, Jeet, él solo está de mal humor. — dijo Buford rodando los ojos.

\- Gracias a ti. — Baljeet murmuró mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Ferb ya podía decir que la clase iba a ser un dolor en el culo.

\- Esto sería fácil si Buford me dejara encargarme de todo. — Baljeet dijo aún con los brazos cruzados.

\- A veces hay que colorear fuera de las líneas, Jeet. — Buford dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- ¡Estamos cocinando, no coloreando! ¡Y no debes colorear fuera de las líneas cuando hay imágenes! ¡Las líneas están ahí para decirte dónde colorear! — Baljeet gritó.

Ferb ya estaba teniendo dolor de cabeza, y los demás compañeros de la clase empezaban a mirar con furia a la pareja que discutía.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? — preguntó Ferb, ignorando la creciente necesidad de salir de la clase para encontrar un lugar para fumar.

\- Se supone que estamos haciendo una tarta de terciopelo rojo, pero Buford no me deja trabajar. — Baljeet gritó, sin siquiera mirar a Ferb con toda su ira.

\- Oh, ¿así que ahora todo es culpa de Buford?

La discusión siguió sin parar. Ferb puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía intención de esperar a que sus compañeros resolvieran sus diferencias para poder comenzar.

Ferb había hecho muchos pasteles en su vida. Solía ser él que horneaba las cosas para los cumpleaños, principalmente porque los recordaba y su padre siempre estaba trabajando.

Miró la receta del pastel por un momento mientras sus compañeros peleaban antes de agarrar un tazón limpio par preparar un nuevo pastel, ignorando el que Buford y Baljeet habían comenzado.

Fue rápido por los ingredientes y en un segundo ya tenía todo en una sartén listo para cocinar. Lo metió en el horno y puso el temporizador. Luego se puso a trabajar en la formación de hielo, sorprendido de que sus compañeros todavía siguieran peleando. No podía creer que fueran amigos.

Una vez que se mezcló la formación de hielo, lo puso en uno de los tres frigoríficos que tenía el aula, antes de regresar a la cocina. Se sentó en el mostrador y esperó a que se apagara el temporizador de la tarta.

El temporizador de la tarta tardó en activarse, probablemente 20 minutos desde que la clase había empezado, tal vez más. El ding hizo que ambos muchachos dejaran de pelear y se dieran vuelta a tiempo para ver a Ferb sacando la tarta del horno.

Lo puso en el mostrador y, mientras los dos chicos lo miraban, caminó hacia la nevera para obtener la crema batida color guinda. La agarró y caminó hacia sus compañeros.

\- Esto se ve increíble, Ferb. — el chico hindu felicitó.

Ferb no dijo nada y en cambio le entregó a Baljeet la crema. — Decóralo. — luego volteo hacia Buford y le entregó una fibra. — Lava los platos.

Buford no parecía contento de que le dijeran qué hacer, pero de todos modos comenzó a lavar los tazones y cucharas que Baljeet no estaba usando, ya que este mismo no se quejaba del pastel.

Mientras recarga ambos brazos sobre el mostrador, se alivio del silencio que se había formado. Por el rabillo del ojo captó la mirada del profesor. El Sr. Anderson miró a Buford, antes darle un pulgar hacia arriba. Ferb solo suspiró aliviado de que al hombre no le importara que él hubiera hecho todo el pastel.

Con toda honestidad a Ferb no le importó hacer todo el trabajo. Quería mantenerse ocupado y lo del pastel le sirvió. Además, él no quería trabajar con nadie de todos modos. Era solitario y probablemente el mejor cocinando de la clase.

Una vez que Baljeet terminó de decorar el pastel y Buford terminó de lavar los platos, ambos se pusieron de pie junto al adolescente británico.

\- Debo admitir que dividir los trabajos funcionó bien. — Baljeet dijo frotándose el cuello.

\- Bien hecho, polo de frijol. — Buford dijo como si el cumplido lo matara. Ferb pensó brevemente que Buford y su profesora de inglés, la Sra. Clearwater, podrían llevarse bien.

\- Me disculpo por haber estado tanto tiempo peleando. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer todo el trabajo por mí mismo. Normalmente no confío en los demás con mis calificaciones. — Baljeet admitió, tímido.

\- Sí, no es broma. — Buford estuvo de acuerdo. Baljeet puso los ojos en blanco. Ferb permaneció inexpresivo. Realmente no quería pasar otro segundo más con estos dos chicos.

Por suerte, el Sr. Anderson vino un segundo después.

\- Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue? — preguntó el hombre rubio.

\- Bastante bien a pesar de todo. — Buford respondió por todo su equipo.

\- Bueno, eso suena súper prometedor. — el señor Anderson dijo, sarcástico. — Déjenme probar esto. Al menos parece comestible esta vez.

Buford y Baljeet se sonrojaron ante el comentario, gesto notado inmediato por Ferb.

\- ¡Oh wow! — el hombre de ojos azules gritó con la boca medio llena de pastel. — Miren esto. — dijo señalando el pastel. — Es un buen pastel. Chicos, tienen una "A". — el hombre dijo antes de agarrar un pedazo más de pastel.

-¡Sí! — Baljeet aplaudió mientras alzaba su puño.

Buford se acercó y probó el pastel. — ¡Hombre! ¡El Sr. Anderson no estaba bromeando! Este pastel es bastante bueno. — dijo antes de tomar otro bocado. — Oye, ¡Come algo de esto Jeet! — él demandó.

\- Es solo pastel. — el chico más pequeño fue interrumpido por Buford empujando pastel en su boca. — Bufor… ¡Oh! Esto esta tan bueno. — Baljeet terminó, y toda la ira hacia Buford se fue.

\- Te lo dije. — el chico más grande dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? — preguntó Baljeet, volteando hacia Ferb.

\- En ningún lugar en particular. — Ferb respondió.

\- Sí, está bien, no compartas el secreto. — Buford declaró con amargura.

\- Deja de ser grosero Buford. — ordenó Baljeet con calma, y, para sorpresa de Ferb, lo hizo. — De todos modos, vamos a ir almorzar, puedes seguirnos. Serás bienvenido a nuestra mesa. — Baljeet dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Ferb quiso declinar y preguntar dónde podría ir a fumar, pero la campana sonó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Vamos polo de frijol. — Buford dijo mientras hacía un gesto de que lo siguiera y, como Ferb no tenía muchas opciones hacia donde ir, lo siguió.

Una vez que llegaron a la cafetería, Ferb se tomó un tiempo para mirar alrededor. Un caimán gigante fue pintado en la pared, el tema era verde y negro que decoraba todo el lugar. Sentía que estaba en Hogwarts y que acababa de ser seleccionado en Slytherin. Se preguntó si la escuela estaría dispuesta a cambiar su mascota a una serpiente.

Siguió a Buford y Baljeet a la fila del almuerzo, porque a pesar de su deseo de fumar, estaba hambriento. Ferb a menudo se preguntaba cuanto comería si no fumaba. Imaginó que solo comería él y su padre fuera de casa y, en casa.

En la fila, Ferb tomó una lata de coca cola y el recipiente de albóndigas más grande que pudo encontrar. Planeaba comer rápido y, si era necesario, fumar en un baño.

Pagó su almuerzo después de Buford y lo siguió hasta su mesa solo porque Baljeet estaba detrás de él.

Se sentó en la mesa solo para ver los rostros de Isabella y Phineas. Phineas se quedó en blanco mientras que Isabella parecía feliz de verlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo ha estado su día hasta ahora? — La niña preguntó, amable.

\- Hizo que tuviéramos una "A" en clase de cocina y hace un pastel increíble. — dijo Buford antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

\- ¿De verdad? — preguntó Isabella sorprendida. Ferb no se consideraba que era un "gran panadero".

Phineas, por otro lado, casi sale leche por la nariz gracias a una carcajada.

\- ¿Estás bien, Phineas? — preguntó Isabella. Phineas trató de pasar su risa como una tos.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Tenía cosquillas en la garganta. — Phineas dijo evitando mirar a Ferb.

\- De todos modos, Ferb realmente hizo un buen pastel. El Sr. Anderson ni siquiera dijo nada malo al respecto. — Baljeet dijo mientras continuaba con la discusión sobre la cocción de Ferb.

\- Oh, es que no pareces como si cocinaras. — Isabella admitió honesta a Ferb.

\- Soy un hombre de muchos oficios. — Ferb dijo mientras comía su porción de alimentos. La comida le hacía pensar un poco menos en el paquete de cigarrillos en su bolsillo, pero no se había olvidado por completo de ellos.

\- Bueno, eso está bien. Tal vez tu puedas salvar el GPA de Baljeet. — Isabella se lo dijo más a Baljeet que a Ferb. Ella se estaba burlando del hindu.

\- Habría obtenido una "A" por mi cuenta. — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Está bien aceptar ayuda a veces, Baljeet. — dijo Phineas con una sonrisa. Estaba siendo genuino.

\- No todos necesitan ayuda, Phineas. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. — Baljeet replicó, haciendo que Phineas se riera y se frotara el hombro.

\- A veces necesito ayuda Jeet. — el pelirrojo dijo con un rubor. El joven británico pensó que estar presente no ayudaba a esta conversación.

\- Nombra una vez en la que hayas necesitado ayuda, Dinner Bell. — dijo Buford de una manera escandalosa.

\- Solo porque no tenga muchos problemas, no signifique que no necesite ayuda. — Phineas discutió.

Isabella se echó a reír. — En lo personal, estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Eres perfecto para mí, Phineas Flynn. — dijo la azabache antes de besarle la mejilla. Phineas se rasco el hombro.

\- Gracias Izzie. — dijo con una sonrisa, pero parecía no disfrutar mucho del comentario. Ella pareció darse cuenta de eso y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupada.

\- ¡Sí! Solo me distraje un poco. — pronunció regresando a su estado feliz. Lo que espeluznante del asunto, es que era convincente.

Ferb supuso que Phineas podía cambiar de emociones además de tímidas y confiadas.

\- En ese caso… vuelve conmigo, amor. — dijo Isabella asomando ligeramente la nariz.

Phineas se echó a reír. — Siempre.

\- Agg, no empiecen con sus cursilerias. — Buford rogó.

\- Oh, Buford, una vez que comiences a salir con alguien, entenderás lo bonito de decir cursilerías. — Isabella dijo, alejándose un poco de su novio.

\- Lo único que me causa es vómito. — el chico robusto discutió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Como si alguna chica quisiera salir contigo de todos modos. — dijo el chico hindú, con un tono malhumorado.

\- Al menos yo puedo elegir con quien estar. — Buford respondió en el mismo tono.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte…?

\- ¡Chicos! — Phineas grito, deteniendo la respuesta de Baljeet a la mitad. — No empiecen de nuevo. — Buford y Baljeet no dijeron nada, pero tampoco estaban de acuerdo de que los interrumpiera. Era fácil de decir que era una pelea que se había tenido más de una vez.

\- Bueno. — Isabella interrumpió, pensando cambiar de tema. — ¿Qué clase tienes a continuación, Ferb?

\- Física. — respondió, levantando la vista de su comida.

\- Ahh, es una pena que ninguno de nosotros esté en esa materia. Baljeet y Phineas la tomaron el año pasado. — Isabella le dijo.

\- Me las arreglaré. — dijo antes de tomar el último bocado de su comida. — ¿Hay algún lugar donde se pueda escabullir?

\- ¿Por qué? — preguntó Isabella con una ceja levantada.

\- Necesito un marica. — dijo Ferb de manera simple. Los chicos de la mesa miraron a Ferb, extrañados. El tono de la piel de Phineas se volvió blanca, pero después un gesto de compresión cruzó por su rostro.

\- Él quiere fumar. — Phineas interpretó mientras el color de su cara volvía a la normalidad.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué dijo que necesitaba un marica? — Buford preguntó con un tono sarcástico.

\- Así se llaman los cigarros en Inglaterra. — Phineas explicó.

\- Entonces, ¿Hay algún sitio? — Ferb preguntó con impaciencia.

\- ¿Tu fumas? — preguntó Baljeet.

Con simpleza, Ferb abrió su chaqueta donde se podía ver un paquete de cigarrillos en un bolsillo interior.

Nadie dijo nada de inmediato. Baljeet e Isabella parecían querer darle una conferencia sobre los efectos de fumar, mientras que Buford lo miraba con indiferencia, mirando solo su bandeja.

\- Si vas al gimnasio, puedes salir por la puerta al lado del vestuario de los chicos. No habrá nadie allí, pero debes mantener la puerta trabada. — dijo Phineas ya que el silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable para el pelirrojo.

Ferb asintió antes de levantarse con su bandeja. Tiró su basura y fue a buscar el gimnasio. No podía esperar a sentir el humo fresco en sus pulmones.

* * *

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

Después de una larga espera, aquí está la actualización del **Capítulo 3.**

¿Saben? Nunca creí que traducir un escrito sería tan difícil, cuesta trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que se entienda y además comprender algunas que no conozco en ingles. Sumado a que a penas empecé a trabajar y termino algo cansada.

Pero, en fin, espero que lo disfruten y lamento la demora. Se los traje con mucho esfuerzo y amor.

Besos y abrazos. Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima.

 **¡LolitaMick14 fuera, paz!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Subamos a un nuevo nivel

**¡TRADUCCIÓN!**

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

 ***Advertencias***

Ninguna.

 ***Derechos de autor***

 **La historia** pertenece a: **PimpedOutGreenEars.**

 **Phineas and Ferb** pertenece a: **Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

* * *

 **¡Apartamento Vacío!**

 **Capítulo 4.** Subamos a un nuevo nivel

 **...**

Fue fácil encontrar el gimnasio y localizó rápidamente la puerta que daba al exterior. Salió, colocando una piedra en la puerta. Afuera se podía apreciar una pequeña ensenada donde las paredes sobresalen más allá de la puerta del gimnasio. Un lugar perfecto para fumar.

Se sentó contra la pared y sacó sus cigarrillos. Sacó uno del paquete y lo encendió con el encendedor plateado que había sacado del bolsillo. En el momento en el que la marica tocó sus labios, se sintió más tranquilo. Inhaló el humo profundamente y lo retuvo hasta que sintió los pulmones ardiendo antes de dejar que el humo saliera de la boca en anillos.

Fumó un rato dejando que el humo lo envolviera. Al terminar, aplastó el cigarrillo en el suelo antes de levantarse y estirarse. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y la agitó en el aire, con la esperanza de eliminar el olor a humo. Terminando dicha acción, se arrojó la prenda al hombro y camino de vuelta al edificio.

Le dio una patada a la roca que atascaba la puerta y se aseguró de cerrarla por completo. Caminó de regreso a la cafetería y, al oír el ruido, caminó hacia su casillero para guardar la chaqueta. Incluso después de ser ventilada, olía demasiado a humo para usarla todo el día.

Una vez que llegó a su casillero, puso la combinación y abrió la puerta. Metió la prenda en el interior junto con los libros que había llevado durante el día y sacó los demás que utilizaría por el resto de este.

Estaba considerando volver al comedor cuando sonó el timbre. Sonrió. Estaba feliz de no tener que volver a la ruidosa cafetería.

La siguiente clase de Ferb era Física. Se dirigió al aula sin quejarse. Ya adentro, vio a un anciano con anteojos sentado frente al aula.

\- ¿Ferb, cierto? — preguntó el hombre, sonriendo de manera leve.

\- Sí. — respondió.

\- Soy el Sr. Hervey, tu profesor de Física, obviamente. Puedes sentarte en cualquier lugar; no hay muchos chicos en esta clase. Ahora mismo estamos aprendiendo sobre espejos convexos, si no llegaste hasta esa parte en tu antigua clase de física, entonces podemos programar una clase extra después de la escuela para ponernos al día. Pero si es todo lo contrario, te sugiero que busques un buen libro y disfrutes del tiempo libre. — el hombre sonrió una vez más.

\- Supongo que tengo suerte de haber traído un libro hoy. — dijo Ferb ofreciéndole a su nuevo maestro una leve sonrisa.

El señor Hervey asintió, señalando que Ferb podría tomar asiento. Y con eso, el peliverde tomo un asiento de atrás que nadie estaba ocupando. Luego sacó su libro y comenzó a leer. Estaba feliz de que el Sr. Hervey no se hubiera tomado el tiempo para presentarlo a la clase. Por lo general, a Ferb no le gustaban los profesores, pero hasta el momento el Sr. Hervey no era tan malo.

Pasó la clase leyendo, mientras la voz monótona del Sr. Hervey vagaba por la sala. Ferb tenía la sensación de que Física sería una clase fácil. Sabía todo de lo que el profesor estaba hablando, y no tenía dudas de que así seguiría todo el año.

La clase parecía pasar volando y antes de que se diera cuenta, sonó el timbre y los pocos estudiantes de la clase salían lo más rápido que podía de la sala. Ferb siguió su ejemplo y se levantó del escritorio lentamente. A continuación seguía Cálculo, y aunque era bueno en Matemáticas, no lo esperaba con ansias. Por experiencia de Ferb, los profesores suelen querer que todos participen en clase.

El joven británico no estaba de humor. Si el maestro comenzará a hacerle muchas preguntas, comenzaría a corregir cualquier error que este cometiera. Ese tipo de maestros suelen tener un nivel de engreidad demasiado alto tratando de omitir pasos y hacer los ejercicios con rapidez, cometiendo así muchos errores.

Pensándolo bien, a Ferb le encantaría que su nuevo maestro pareciera un idiota.

Entró en la sala y, pudo visualizar a Phineas y Baljeet. El peliverde deseó que Baljeet no quisiera ser amigo de una persona que fumaba, pero en el momento en el que el chico de cabello negro lo vio, lo llamó.

\- ¡Ferb! Hay un asiento desocupado a lado mío. — dijo el chico hindú con una sonrisa.

\- Genial. — murmuró Ferb mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre su escritorio. Tal vez si se metía en problemas, lo trasladarían a un asiento diferente. Por supuesto, que eso podría esperar otro día. Quería ver que tan idiota era el profesor antes de hacer algo problemático.

\- Es bueno tener otro amigo en nuestra clase. Supongo que no eres tan bueno en Matemáticas como en Francés, ¿Eh?— preguntó Baljeet.

Ferb solo se encogió de hombros. Él es bueno en Matemáticas. Se preguntó si Baljeet era bueno en eso o si solo era uno de esos niños que estudiaban demasiado.

\- Personalmente me encantan las Matemáticas. Es mi materia favorita. — Baljeet le dijo a Ferb. — No puedo esperar para tomar Cálculo avanzado el próximo año. Tal vez tome un curso durante el Verano. — Baljeet comentó a Phineas y Ferb.

\- Si así es como quieres pasar tu verano, entonces ve por ello, Baljeet. — Phineas nunca pasaría el verano estudiando, pero para Baljeet es todo lo contrario. Cualquiera pensaría que era un chico extraño, y Ferb estaría de acuerdo con todos ellos.

El verano era para divertirse, no para sentarse en una sala de clase. En especial cuando sabías todo lo que los maestros supuestamente enseñaban. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era relevante para Ferb como el chico la pasaba en el verano. No eran amigos, y apenas se conocían.

El profesor de Matemáticas entró en la sala unos segundos después de que sonó la campana.

\- Buenas tardes clase. — dijo el hombre desde el frente de la habitación. Era de baja estatura, Ferb estaba casi seguro que no llegaba a los cinco pies. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta fajada. Llevando consigo una corbata roja y pantalones negros que se habían enrollado en la parte inferior para ajustarse a él. La cara estaba arrugada y el cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia un lado.

Ninguno de los estudiantes respondió al saludo, pero al profesor no pareció importarle demasiado.

Ferb levantó la mano, indicando al hombrecito que lo mirara.

\- Oh, veo una nueva cara por aquí. Había escuchado que había un nuevo estudiante corriendo por los pasillos. — dijo en un intento de ser divertido.

Ferb no pudo resistir poner los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que la dirección debió haber informado a todos los maestros correspondientes sobre su llegada.

Después de un momento de silencio, el hombre habló de nuevo. — ¿Y cómo te llamas? — el hombre parecía agradable, pero se notaba la ansiedad por complacer a otras personas. Lo cual no era bueno si trabajabas con un grupo de adolescentes.

\- Ferb Fletcher. — respondió, con la esperanza de que el maestro ya no lo hiciera hablar más.

\- ¡Oh, eres británico! ¿Como se siente estar rodeado por un montón de americanos? — preguntó el profesor en un tono agradable.

\- Bien. — respondió sin molestarse en decir que no se había mudado de Inglaterra.

\- ¡Me alegro! ¿Quieres contarle a la clase algo sobre ti? — era obvio que el hombre le estaba ordenando más que preguntando, pero decidió que lo tomaría como lo último.

\- Ni siquiera un poco. — respondió. Al principio, el hombre pareció sorprendido, pero luego se echó a reír. De seguro pensó que Ferb estaba bromeando.

\- ¡Qué sentido del humor tienes! — dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. — Soy el Sr. Richardson, ¡y espero que disfrute el Cálculo porque estamos de llevar esta lección a un nivel completamente nuevo! — se notaba la emoción en su voz, este hombre amaba las Matemáticas en todo su esplendor.

\- Si, subamos a un nuevo nivel. — dijo el británico con un evidente giro de ojos que el profesor o bien no vio, o más probablemente, fingió que no haber visto.

La lección fue aburrida y llena de juegos de palabras pésimos e intentos de bromas que ni siquiera a Baljeet le parecieron graciosos. Pasó la mayor parte de la clase leyendo, siendo las matemáticas demasiado simples para él. Miró a Baljeet, que parecía estar anotando todos los problemas y resolviéndolos lo más rápido posible, como si intentara competir con el maestro.

Ferb luego miró de manera diagonal desde su asiento hacia donde estaba sentado Phineas. El chico miraba al señor Richardson como si lo estuviera escuchando, pero en lugar de hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno, hacía dibujos. No se podía decir a ciencia cierta que es lo que estaba dibujando, pero con toda honestidad, no le importaba.

La clase parecía durar una eternidad y había llegado a la conclusión que el Sr. Richardson era, sin duda, el profesor de Matemáticas más aburrido que había tenido. Cuando sonó la campana del fin de periodo, no evitó levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, y parecía no ser el único. Se apresuró a salir del salón de clases, ignorando así la despedida de Baljeet.

Una vez que llegó al pasillo, redujo la velocidad y decidió buscar un baño. Al encontrar uno y entrar a hacer su asunto, al salir, encontró la habitación en la que estaba su clase de Arte.

Dentro del aula, pudo visualizar una cabellera rojo brillante muy conocida, pero para su alivio, ninguno de los amigos de mencionado estaba a su alrededor. El británico sabía con exactitud que el pelirrojo no le dirigiría la palabra, después de todo no lo había hecho desde la mañana.

Ferb comenzó a caminar a la parte más profunda de la habitación cuando una mujer rubia apareció delante de él.

\- Hola, hola, hola, ¿Supongo que eres Ferb Fletcher? — la mujer hablaba tan increíblemente rápido, y al parecer no entendía el concepto sobre el espacio personal.

Ferb retrocedió un paso antes de contestar. — Sí.

\- Bueno, ¡Es un placer conocerte Ferb Fletcher! ¡Y bienvenido a la clase de Arte! — dijo la mujer agitando los brazos con emoción.

La mujer era de un desordenado y largo cabello rubio amarrado a un moño, y con un delantal blanco con varias salpicaduras de pintura también llevaba pantalones grises y unos largos aretes de pavo real.

\- Gracias. — dijo el británico sin saber que más responder.

\- Ahora, ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí, enfrente de Phineas? — preguntó guiándolo hacia la mesa que estaba ocupada por el pelirrojo y una chica de cabello castaño.

Ferb quería darse una palmada en la cara. No era como si hubiera planeado ignorar por completo a Phineas solo porque lo había follado un par de veces, esa no había sido su intención cuando lo vio por primera vez en la mañana. Lo que había planeado era tratarlo como una persona normal. Pero, no significaba que quería pasar todo el día con el chico.

Phineas bajo la mirada ante las noticias.

Ferb se sentó frente al chico, pero mantuvo los ojos en la maestra que parecía que iba a dirigirse a la clase.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Hoy vamos a trabajar en bocetos! ¡Saquen los lápices y el carbón! Pueden dibujar lo que quieran, ¡Solo asegúrense de dejar volar su creatividad! — vaya que para Ferb, la profesora era un espíritu libre.

Después de eso, la maestra se volvió a dirigir al joven británico. — Olvidé decirte, soy la señorita Mulberry. Puedes encontrar papel, lápices y carbón en ese lugar. — dijo la mujer mostrándole el lugar donde estaban los materiales que necesitaría para la clase.

Una vez que ella se fue, el peliverde fue a buscar carbón y papel de los lugares designados antes de regresar a la mesa.

Cuando se sentó, se tomó un momento para observar a la chica de cabello castaño sentada junto a Phineas. Ella tenía una mirada llena de terror. Como si fuera un ciervo atrapado en una trampa.

Traía una melena de color marrón que le llegaba hasta los hombros que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos. Llevaba una larga camiseta gris con cinturón y leggings negros. Adornaba su cabeza con una diadema verde y unos pendientes de oro. Portaba de calzado unos botines de pinchos.

Él la miró por breves instantes hasta que se dio cuenta porque lo miraba de esa manera. Habían dormido juntos el año pasado.

No podía recordar su nombre, eso si alguna vez se lo había mencionado. Si no fuera por la edad, probablemente no la recordaría en absoluto. Claro que ella era bonita, pero también lo eran muchas de las mujeres con las que se acostaba. No había nada en ella que le hiciera desearla por segunda vez. Por supuesto, supuso que era algo mutuo porque nunca la vio de nuevo en Turnpike.

Para Ferb no era una sorpresa encontrarse con alguien con quien se había acostado anteriormente pero, demonios, eso solo sucedía en Winsplain. Danville High estaba demasiado lejos de la taberna que cualquier otro lugar en Winsplain. Sin mencionar que Danville tenía algunos bares propios, bares mucho más bonitos que la Turnpike Tavern. Realmente las personas de Danville estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener sus escapadas sexuales en secreto.

Él solo se encogió de hombros ante la chica. No planeaba decirle a nadie que se había acostado con ella. Con quien se haya acostado era su asunto.

La castaña miro a Phineas de una forma extraña, miró hacia atrás antes de que una mirada de realización cruzara por su rostro. — Oh, Adyson, ¿Ya conocías a Ferb? — Ferb sabía con exactitud que Phineas no quería preguntar, pero también resultaría extraño que no lo hiciera.

\- Ah… — la castaña vaciló, y en ese momento el chico de cabellera verde rodó los ojos y respondió por ella.

\- No. — respondió de manera simple, sin levantar la vista del dibujo que estaba realizando.

\- Bueno, Ferb, Adyson. Adyson, Ferb. — Phineas dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ferb estaba empezando a pensar que todas las sonrisas del pelirrojo eran falsas.

\- Hola. — dijo Adyson dando una breve mirada. Ferb asintió en respuesta.

A partir de ahí, los tres permanecieron en total tranquilidad, trabajando en sus proyectos de arte. Para el británico pudo ser peor si hubiera sido de otra manera.

Dibujaron en silencio durante el resto de la clase hasta que sonó la campana. Antes de irse, guardaron los suministros, los dibujos fueron puestos en los espacios que estaban etiquetados con sus nombres. Por ironías de la vida, el suyo estaba junto con el de Phineas.

Una vez que el dibujo fue guardado, Ferb salió del aula, dirigiéndose directo a su casillero. Sentía que el día había sido muy largo para él.

Colocó sus cosas en el casillero correspondiente antes de sacar su chaqueta y ponérsela. Luego de situar su mochila en los hombros, sale de la escuela para dirigirse a su nueva casa.

* * *

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda :v

Después de que me tardará mil años en hacer una actualización de este bellísimo fic, al fin tengo la traducción del **Capítulo 4.**

Me siento mal, porque se supone que iba actualizar todos los días Jueves — que decepción —, y no voy a ponerles excusas porque sería injusto y tampoco prometeré que publicare pronto, así que, en verdad espero que me disculpen.

Como recompensa, les invito a leer el pequeño Drabble que recién publique llamado **"¿Puedo…?"**

Sin más que decir: Besos y abrazos. Sugerencias y comentarios serán bienvenidos.

 **¡LolitaMick14 fuera, paz!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Una Noche Accidental

**¡TRADUCCIÓN!**

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

 ***Advertencias***

Un poco de fricción sexual y poco lenguaje "sucio".

 ***Derechos de autor***

 **La historia** pertenece a: **PimpedOutGreenEars.**

 **Phineas and Ferb** pertenece a: **Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

* * *

 **¡Apartamento Vacío!**

 **Capítulo 5.** Una noche accidental

 **...**

Al salir, puede inhalar el aire frío de febrero. Estar al fin fuera de la escuela le ponia feliz por el motivo de que a Ferb le molestaba estar cerca de tantas personas. Si tuviera la oportunidad de no salir un día entero, sería muy feliz.

Bajó los escalones de la escuela y comenzó a caminar por la acera. No iba a mentir, Danville era más bonito que Winsplain.

No había caminado muy lejos cuando de repente escuchó el sonido de pasos detrás de él. No se dio la vuelta. No es como si fuera el único que podría vivir en esta misma dirección. Unos pasos más y el pelirrojo ya estaba a su lado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Uno bastante incómodo, no hasta que Phineas aspira hondo y comenzará hablar.

– Lo siento. — dijo en voz baja.

– ¿Por? — Ferb se preguntó si se estaba disculpando por la otra noche o por presentarle a su grupo de amigos.

Phineas se rascó el hombro antes de suspirar. — Por presentarte a Isabella y por la otra noche, pero sobre todo por presentartela. Sé que es tonto. Entré en pánico.

El mayor levantó una ceja.

¿Pánico por presentar al tipo que lo follo, a su novia?

Tiene mucho sentido.

– No soy bueno bajo presión. — el pelirrojo habla como si estuviera leyendo la mente del de cabellera verde.

– Es obvio que no. La próxima vez que entres en pánico te recomiendo imaginar los primeros cinco acordes de guitarra de una canción antes de hacer algo. — el británico lo dijo sin pensar. No estaba acostumbrado a mantener una conversación.

– ¿Tocas la guitarra? — pregunta Phineas, animándose un poco.

– Entre otras cosas. — Ferb dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Apuesto a que se tocar más instrumentos. — sonaba a un desafío, y Ferb en respuesta puso los ojos en blanco.

– Lo dudo. — pronunció mientras caminaban por la acera, pasando algunas casas en el camino.

– Guitarra, bajo, trompeta, batería, gaita, violín, piano; la lista continúa. — el tono del pelirrojo era altivo.

– Si es lo único que puedes nombrar, entonces te superó con creces. — Ferb respondió con facilidad.

– Apuesto. — Phineas dijo rodando levemente los ojos.

– Entonces, toquemos juntos. — Los ojos de Ferb se abrieron tan pronto como lo dijo. No debería haberlo dicho y, sin embargo, las palabras habían salido de su boca. No era su culpa. Durante su vida había practicado como mantener una conversación con alguien; pero jamás pudo manejarlo, era su punto débil. Cuando era niño se equivocaba con regularidad al hablar; dado que con frecuencia lo dejaban solo haciendo que no pudiera entablar una conversación normal con las demás personas. A menos de que tuviera la intención de ser grosero y distante, es ahí cuando todo fluía con facilidad. Para su mala suerte bajó la guardia al salir del colegio. Como si su conciencia estuviera en piloto automático y no dejara pensar correctamente.

– Uh, eso sería increíble. — dijo Phineas frotándose el cuello.

Ferb ya no podía echarse para atrás sin parecer un idiota, le daría directo en el orgullo. Se tomó un segundo para pensarlo. Solo serían ellos tocando la guitarra por un rato, y podría estar seguro de que el pelirrojo no se quedaría tanto tiempo. Además de que el más bajo parecía compartir la idea de no ser más que compañeros de clase.

Segundos más tarde, el peliverde se detuvo y el chico más bajo le imito.

– Llegamos. — pronunció el peliverde y el pelirrojo asintió en respuesta.

Ferb caminó hacia la puerta principal con Phineas siguiéndole el paso. Levanta la cabeza para observar la casa que estaba pintada de azul claro y el techo era de un negro intenso. El garaje y el camino a la entrada eran grandes, lo cual compensaba el hecho de que el patio no lo era.

Los dos muchachos entraron en la casa. Al llegar a la sala de estar, el padre de Ferb estaba sentado en un sofá amarillo.

– Hola… Ferb. — Lawrence saludo algo confundido. Sus ojos fueron directo a Phineas.

El pelirrojo aparta la vista, avergonzado. Tuvo la idea fugaz de que el padre del chico británico sabía sobre sus aventuras sexuales y no tardaría en insinuarlo.

Eso le hizo sentir incómodo.

– Hola padre. — saludo con otro gesto.

– En media hora me voy a trabajar, ¿Puedes…? — preguntó el padre de Ferb, que ya no podía seguir mirando a Phineas. En el ambiente se notaba la incomodidad de ambos individuos.

– Si, no te preocupes; cambiaré el aceite del auto antes de que te vayas. — Ferb reconoció la expresión de la cara de su padre. Debió asumir que había traído a Phineas a casa para poder coger. No podía culparlo. Tenía toda la intención de traer a una persona o cuatro a la casa durante el fin de semana.

– Oh, está bien. — Lawrence dijo con voz nerviosa. Luego entró a la cocina con la confusión evidente en el rostro.

Ferb arrojó la mochila cerca de la puerta y arrojó su abrigo sobre el perchero antes de quitarse las botas de color negro. Phineas siguió su ejemplo, recostó su mochila y su abrigo en los lugares correctos, antes de quitarse las zapatillas de tenis Nike de color naranja.

El británico comenzó a caminar por la casa con Phineas siguiéndolo a una distancia respetable.

– Tengo que cambiar el aceite del auto de papá antes que nada. — anunció.

– De acuerdo. — respondió el pelirrojo.

Llegaron a la puerta que conectaba la casa con el garaje y entraron. La camioneta roja de Lawrence se encontraba en el lado derecho de este. Tenía grandes bloques de cemento enfrente, se podía sentir el calor desde el lugar donde se cambiaba el aceite.

Se quita la camisa y toma asiento en el banco de trabajo antes de agarrar una llave. Vuelve a mirar a Phineas.

– ¿Sabes cómo cambiar el aceite? — preguntó.

– En teoría. Nunca tuve que cambiarlo. Mi mamá lleva nuestro automóvil al taller para eso.

– ¿Quieres un tutorial?

– Por supuesto. — respondió, un poco entusiasta.

– Ven. — le dijo.

El pelirrojo se quita la camisa y camina hasta donde esta Ferb. El peliverde se tumba de espaldas y se desliza debajo del coche. Phineas le imita de inmediato.

– Primero debes encontrar el tapón de drenaje de aceite. — comenzó a explicar al más bajo.

– Entiendo, y esa es la tuerca, ¿Cierto? — pregunto el pelirrojo señalando la tuerca más cercana al tapón.

– Correcto. —dijo asintiendo. — Ahora debes aflojar. — dijo el británico usando la llave de tubo para aflojarlo.

Una vez que Ferb desajusto la tuerca, usó los dedos para terminar de girarla.

– Necesitaremos una bandeja de drenaje. — dijo antes de salir de debajo del auto y agarrar la bandeja del banco de trabajo, junto con el aceite y una llave para filtros de aceite. Luego volvió a deslizarse debajo del auto.

– Ahora voy a sacar el filtro de aceite, ten cuidado con los ojos, suele rociar. — advirtió Ferb. Phineas asintió en comprensión.

Al momento de extraer la tapa, un poco de aceite rocío al peliverde y luego empezó a drenar hasta que cayera en la bandeja.

Dejó el recipiente y se secó la cara con el brazo. Agarró la llave de tubo, la sacó y la reemplazó con la llave del filtro de aceite. Luego deslizó la llave sobre el filtro de aceite y le giro. Se soltó sin problema. Lo giró un poco más antes de abandonar la llave y usar la mano para terminar de aflojar.

– Asegúrate de nunca ponerte esto cerca del rostro. Está caliente. — mencionó al pelirrojo que solo le observaba atento.

El mayor retiró el filtro de aceite y vertió el contenido en la bandeja de drenaje. Junto con la bandeja, salió debajo del auto y le indicó a Phineas que hiciera lo mismo.

Ferb abre el capó del automóvil y retira el tapón de llenado de aceite, dejándolo en la parte superior del auto.

Se inclinó y metió el dedo en la bandeja de drenaje. Con el mismo dedo cubrió la goma en la parte inferior del filtro antes de dejarlo a un lado. Luego agarró un trapo del banco de trabajo y limpió el lugar donde estaría el nuevo filtro de aceite. Ferb enroscó con facilidad el filtro. Lo apretó con la mano, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para hacerlo.

Volvió a colocar el tapón de drenaje en el orificio y lo apretó hasta quedar justo. Agarró un embudo del banco de trabajo y lo colocó en el orificio de llenado de aceite y le indicó a Phineas que le entregara este mismo. Phineas siguió cada indicación sin problema, incluso le abrió la jarra.

Vertió el aceite en el automóvil. Una vez que todo el aceite entro, verificó que el nivel con la varilla medidora. Cuando todo estaba acabado, limpio el aceite restante. A menudo Ferb suele dejar colgado a los demás cuando trabaja en el auto.

– Y eso es todo. — anunció a Phineas que el trabajo había terminado.

– Gracias por enseñarme. — respondió antes de levantar la bandeja de drenaje y mirar a Ferb preguntándose qué hacer con ella.

– Viértelo en la jarra contra la pared. — le dijo, señalando la jarra antes de pasarle el embudo a Phineas. Luego encendió el auto y caminó alrededor buscando fugas. Terminó de vaciar lo que estaba en la bandeja, recogió el trapo desechado por Ferb y comenzó a limpiar las herramientas.

Cuando Phineas terminó de limpiar y dejar todo en orden, el peliverde ya estaba más que seguro que no había fugas.

El joven británico apagó el auto y caminó hacia el frente para cerrar el capó. El pelirrojo se acercó justo cuando lo estaba cerrando.

– Deberías... limpiar ese aceite. — aconsejo, señalando la cara y el pecho contrario que estaba embarrado de aceite.

El británico le quitó el trapo y comenzó a limpiarse la cara. Al llegar al pecho fue cuando notó que Phineas le observaba.

Las iris estaban ya casi oscuras mientras veía a Ferb moverse. Los músculos del pecho estaban muy definidos y sus abdominales parecían llamar al pelirrojo. Estaban más cerca de lo que deberían haber estado.

Ferb había visto a Phineas sin la camisa puesta, como había visto a muchos otros. Era rápido y ágil. Parecía que se mantenía en forma. Si dejaba a la imaginación, estaba seguro que practicaba el fútbol.

Ferb ama el fútbol.

Antes de que el británico pudiera hacer algo, Phineas había jalado a Ferb contra su propio cuerpo, y como reacción fue empujado contra el capó del automóvil.

Los dientes de ambos se juntaron bruscamente cuando sus bocas chocaron. Sus lenguas no esperaban el permiso para entrar en la boca del otro . El beso era entre áspero y abrasador. Phineas tenía las manos clavadas en el cuello y el cuero cabelludo del peliverde, mientras que el contrario sostenía el hombro derecho de Phineas con una y con la otra apretaba firme el trasero del chico más bajo.

Ambas pelvis se frotaron con fuerza, como si trataran de acercarse. Ferb empujó a Phineas más arriba en el auto, deseando nada más que quitarle el pantalón y follárselo en ese preciso instante.

Los gemidos de Phineas se oían suaves, pero cuando Ferb mordió su hombro, fue ahí donde rogó tirando de la cabeza del de pelo verde más hacia adelante. — Joder, más fuerte.

Por instinto, Ferb movió las manos hacia los jeans que Phineas estaba usando para poder quitarselo, necesitaba follarlo. Fue un día demasiado largo, y lo único que le apetecía era un buen polvo.

En el momento de querer desabrochar los jeans rojos, al segundo, el padre del peliverde abre la puerta del garaje.

Ferb se apartó al mismo tiempo que Phineas lo empujó hacia atrás.

– Tengo que ir a trabajar. — dijo Lawrence con torpeza.

– Sí. Moveré los bloques. — dijo el más alto mientras evitaba mirar a su padre a los ojos.

Lawrence miró a Phineas, pero él solo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo con la mano izquierda clavada en el hombro.

El peliverde movió los bloques a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido haciendo que en poco tiempo ya estuviera de pie junto a su padre.

– Aquí tienes. — dijo Ferb entregándole las llaves.

– Gracias hijo. — el hombre dijo por último antes de subir al auto y golpear el abre-puertas del garaje para después salir con rapidez.

Phineas solo estaba esperando el momento en el que el otro le corriera de su casa. Sabía que a Ferb le gustaba practicar mucho el sexo y los hábitos que conllevaba sobre este mismo, por los ya no rumores que corrían a través de las personas de Turnpike. Solo podías tener sexo con él una vez, dos si eres espectacular, pero jamás podrías tener una tercera. Ferb Fletcher nunca tenía relaciones sexuales con la misma persona tres veces, sin embargo, esta era la segunda vez que Phineas casi había tenido sexo por tercera vez con él.

– Las guitarras se encuentran arriba. — el peliverde susurro después de un minuto de silencio.

Phineas estaba sorprendido, pero trato de no demostrarlo. Levantó la vista y asintió. — Guíame.

Ferb agarró su camisa y arrojó la que le correspondía a Phineas, y luego lo condujo escaleras arriba como si hace unos minutos no hubieran estado a punto de tener sexo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del británico, la abrió sin dudar. El pelirrojo pensó que el otro llevaría personas en poco tiempo, sino es que ya lo había echo.

El chico entró y Phineas se tomó un rápido segundo para mirar alrededor de la habitación de Ferb. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un púrpura intenso, y había varios carteles de bandas en la pared, muchos de los cuales habían estado colgados en la vieja habitación del británico. La mayoría de las cosas en la habitación de Ferb seguían siendo las mismas, pero el cambio más grande fue que dos guitarras colgaban de la pared y un pequeño teclado estaba colocado en la esquina del cuarto. El espacio se había agrandado, eso era claro.

El peliverde descolgó las dos guitarras acústicas de sus monturas en la pared y las sostuvo frente a Phineas, dándole la opción de elegir la que quería tocar. Era una Fender y la otro una Gibson.

Phineas sonrió, con un nuevo descubrimiento. — Tengo la misma Gibson en casa. — contó con entusiasmo antes de que Ferb se la entregara, junto con una uña para guitarra.

– Al parecer no tienes mal gusto. — dijo antes de sentarse en la esquina derecha de su cama, contra la pared con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada para sostener la guitarra.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, deslizándose lo suficiente lejos para estar contra la pared. Toca la guitarra y comprueba que está perfectamente afinada.

– ¿Qué te gustaría tocar? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? — pregunta de vuelta.

– Cualquier cosa que haya escuchado antes. — le contesta.

El peliverde se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tocar los acordes de _Free Bird._ Phineas lo reconoció de inmediato y se unió.

Se miraron por un momento antes de que Phineas dijera lo que ambos estaban pensando.

– ¿Quieres ir directo al solo? — pregunta sonriendo de lado. Parecía que quería desafiar al peliverde.

Ferb le devolvió la mirada antes de que sus dedos comenzaran a moverse rápidamente contra las cuerdas de su guitarra. Phineas no perdió el ritmo cuando se unió, tocando el solo sin esfuerzo. Ambos muchachos tocaron sin problemas, prestando mucha atención hacia el otro para ver si alguno se equivocaba pero, eso jamás ocurrió.

– Eres impresionante. — el pelirrojo felicito al terminar el solo. El otro nada más se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Titiritero? — preguntó el más chico.

– Suena mejor en acústica. — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de que Phineas y él comenzaran a tocar.

Sin darle importancia a la canción, los dos adolescentes parecían no perder el ritmo. Cada uno se daba el tiempo de turnarse para tocar canciones y ver si el otro podía adivinar para después seguir su ejemplo.

El más alto comenzó a tocar una canción que tenía una línea de guitarra que no era tan distintiva al principio. Y mientras más tocaba, pensó que finalmente había dejado perplejo al pelirrojo, al menos, después de quince intentos fallidos. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de detenerse, Phineas comenzó a tocar y cantar cada palabra con una melodiosa voz.

Debía admitir que se había quedado estático al solo escucharlo.

 _I want you stuffed into my mouth_

 _ **(Te quiero metido en mi boca),**_

 _Hold you down and tear you open_

 _ **(Sostenerte y abrirte)**_

 _Live inside you_

 _ **(Vivir dentro de ti)**_

 _Oh, love I'd never hurt you_

 _ **(Oh, amor, nunca te lastimaría).**_

La voz de Phineas era tan hermosa, Ferb no podía creer que él supiera la canción.

– No puedo creer que sepas esa canción. — sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

– Es un poco lúgubre, pero me gusta _Ludo,_ así que por eso lo he escuchado antes. — explicó.

El contrario asintió, todavía sorprendido.

– Bien, ¿qué tal está? — preguntó el pelirrojo, cuando comenzó a tocar una canción de una banda que no creía que Ferb supiera.

Escuchó atento para después cantar la primera línea.

He knows you like to

 _ **(Él sabe que te gusta)**_

Sleep on your left side.

 _ **(Dormir en el lado izquierdo),**_

He's heard you talk to

 _ **(Te ha escuchado hablar contigo)**_

Yourself when you dream.

 _ **(Mismo cuando sueñas).**_

Su voz era profunda y pura, enviaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Phineas. El pelirrojo estuvo cantando todo el tiempo desde comenzaron a tocar, pero esta era la primera vez que Ferb lo hacía, y casi lo paralizó. Phineas quería escucharlo para siempre, pero más que nada quería ver si ambos entonaban.

I guess by now

 _ **(Supongo que ahora)**_

He's called you lover,

 _ **(Te ha llamado amante),**_

Turned to that other,

 _ **(Convertido en ese otro),**_

Guy I used to be.

 _ **(El chico que solía ser).**_

Ambas voces armonizaban a la perfección. El canto para Phineas siempre había sido fascinante, pero nunca había sentido esa agradable sensación de la mezcla de su propia voz con la de Ferb. Y no era el único en percatarse de ello. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza lo bien que la voz de Phineas combinaba con la suya. Mientras cantaban el coro, el peliverde por instinto cerró los ojos al maravillarse por aquel sonido tan _hermoso._

Una vez que el coro a cabo, ambos se detuvieron como lo habían hecho con todas las demás canciones.

La mirada de Phineas quedó fija en la otra figura. Quería decir algo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Por suerte, antes de decir algo, sonó su teléfono, contestando así de inmediato.

– Hola mamá. — saludó. — ¿Eh, qué? Oh, wow. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no me di cuenta de que ya era tan tarde. — Phineas dejó de hablar por un momento para escuchar a su madre antes de volver hacerlo. — Sí, voy en camino. Adiós mamá. — dijo para después colgar.

– Me tengo que ir. —le dijo Phineas a Ferb, quien ya se había levantado. — Aquí tienes. — dijo al entregar el instrumento. — Nos vemos en la escuela.

Ferb tomó la guitarra y la volvió a colocar en su lugar antes de ver como Phineas salia de la habitación. No se preocupo en seguirlo, sabía que el pelirrojo conocía la salida.

El dueño de aquel cuarto abrió el cajón de la cómoda y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Encendió uno antes de abrir la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama. Comenzó a fumar por la ventana, y en unos segundos pudo ver a Phineas caminando en la cera hacia su propia casa. Es como si regresaran al apartamento.

Esperaba que el asunto volviera hacer esa manera. Sin dudas, esta debía ser la ultima vez que veria a Phineas irse a través de su ventana. Debía ser claro, no quería tener nada que ver con él.

No consideraba mal tipo al pelirrojo, porque en verdad era agradable, pero no lo quería de amigo. Nunca había necesitado de uno. Había pasado más tiempo de lo debido con el chico de ojos azul turquesa y eso no estaba para nada bien.

No iban a ser amigos de mierda.

No volverían a tocar la guitarra juntos.

Solo son simples conocidos que iban a la misma escuela. No podía darle más que eso, y no le remordía la conciencia.

Ferb estaba arrepentido.

Lamentó no haber tenido las habilidades sociales para echar a Phineas.

No quería ser odiado; solo le gustaba la soledad.

Esperaba que el mensaje le quedara claro a la gente de la nueva escuela.

Aspiro un poco del cigarrillo y suspiró.

Los comienzos siempre habían sido difíciles para él por los malditos cambios a su vida cotidiana . Así que Ferb no dejaría que Phineas y los amigos de este, complicaran más el asunto.

Todos serían más felices de esa manera.

Dio otra calada y dejó que el humo lo envolviera. Esto es la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

Primero que nada, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza. No tengo excusas, así que me dejo linchar por ustedes :)

Espero tener la traducción del **Capítulo 6** pronto junto con una nueva portada (me di cuenta que el dibujo que hice era muy gay y colorido para un fic con un tipo de trama que no lo es). La portada se vera en mi **Tumblr LolitaMick14**

Sin más que decir, espero les haya agradado. Adjunto el nombre de las canciones utilizadas por la principal autora.

Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Besos y abrazos.

 **¡LolitaMick14 fuera, paz!**

 **Canciones:**

 **1.** Horror of Our Love _by Ludo._

 **2.** I Wish I Didn't Care _by Lovesick Radio._


	7. Capítulo 6: Conociendo a la Banda

**¡TRADUCCIÓN!**

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

 *** Advertencias ***

Contenido sexual.

 *** Derechos de autor ***

 **La historia** pertenece a: **PimpedOutGreenEars.**

 **Phineas y Ferb** pertenecen a: **Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

* * *

 **¡Apartamento Vacío!**

 **Capítulo 6.** Conociendo a la Banda

...

 **Viernes 7 de febrero.**

El resto de la semana escolar fue difícil para Ferb. No era por la carga de trabajo; al contrario, esa era la parte más fácil. Todo era causa del pelirrojo y amigos.

No importa cuanto los ignorara, seguimos siendo tan amables como el primer día. Si era grosero, por lo general pensaban que estaba bromeando. Para sorpresa de Ferb, Phineas se ha mantenido a distancia. Después de pasar el martes por la noche con él, estaba preocupado de que el pelirrojo asumiera que de repente ellos dos iniciarían una amistad, sin embargo, eso no había ocurrido.

El comportamiento era parecido al primer día de clases. La única diferencia ya no tiene que evitar mirarle cuando llega a hablar. Hemos encontrado un punto de relajación.

Ahora que era viernes, nada había cambiado. Lo más interesante que sucedió fue una conversación con Adyson.

Había sido el miércoles cuando la chica lo atrapó después de la clase de Arte. Sin saber que es lo deseado, solo atino a alzar una ceja, algo intrigado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- _¡Oye! Adyson tocando el hombro de Ferb mientras salía de la clase de arte._

\- _¿Si? —Pregunta mirándola._

\- _¿Te acuerdas de mí? —Preguntó esperando la respuesta no fuera afirmativa._

 _Él en respuesta pone los ojos en blanco—. Vagamente —respondió con honestidad._

\- _¿Le dirás a alguien? —Preguntó con un tono de confianza que no había presentado el día de ayer._

\- _No —respondió con tranquilidad para después de darse la vuelta e irse._

 _No lo detuvo. Se dio por bien satisfecha con aquella respuesta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aparte de eso, no había pasado algo interesante durante el resto de la semana. Estaba seguro lo que el fin de semana lo haría sentir pleno. Tocaría en Turnpike y luego tal vez llevaría una casa a alguien. Por lo regular esa era la costumbre, pero ahora que vivía a casi media hora de distancia en lugar de cinco minutos, resultó ser un inconveniente. Además de que su padre trabajaba hasta tarde toda la semana, no quería llegar a buscar un servidor.

La campaña acababa de sonar durante el último período del día, por lo que se hacía para ir a la clase de Arte. Baljeet y Phineas caminaron a su lado, el moreno gira para irse para el otro lado cuando salen de la sala de Matemáticas. Él pelirrojo continuó caminando para ir a Arte, pero en completo silencio

Una vez que llegaron al aula, reconocieron los bocetos en los que habían estado trabajando durante la última semana, junto con los lápices y carbones que necesitarían.

El boceto en el cual trabaja Fletcher era nada más y nada menos que en el Big Ben, cuyo fondo tenía una bandera británica. Al otro lado de la mesa, Phineas estaba trabajando en una especie de caballo, mientras que el dibujo de Adyson era un _Boom Box_ de los años ochenta.

Hoy era el día de entrega de dichos proyectos y el peluquero estaba a punto de terminar. Solo necesitamos sombrear algunas cosas y tenemos completo.

Después de unos quince minutos de dibujar y sombrear, la profesora de Arte se acercó y miró alrededor de la mesa.

—¡Vaya, veo un trabajo muy agradable en esta mesa! Adyson, el _Boom Box_ se adapta totalmente a tu personalidad, y me encanta que hagas que el fondo se vea tan ochentero —luego volteo hacia el peliverde—. ¡Oh, me encanta la cultura británica! ¡También eres tan detallado en la estructura del diseño! —Finalmente se ubica junto a Phineas—. ¡Puedo darme cuenta de que tu caballo es un unicornio! Afectados sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

—Sí sufrir frotándose el hombro—. Es para Isabella.

—¡Bueno, se ve fantástico! Los músculos son muy detallados y fluidos. Es como si realmente estaría corriendo —la profesora terminó por decir, admirando el trabajo del pelirrojo.

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo la maestra se la pasaba todo el tiempo elogiando a sus alumnos, lo que dijo sobre el dibujo de Phineas era cierto. Los detalles del dibujo eran tan perfectos que en verdad parecía que el animal daba la ilusión de estar en movimiento.

—Gracias consideró Phineas con una ligera sonrisa.

La señorita Mulberry le ofreció una sonrisa antes de alejarse. Una vez que se fue, los nervios en Phineas se hicieron presentes. Un segundo después, Adyson miró el dibujo.

—A Izzie le va a encantar con éxito Adyson compartiendo la misma opinión que la profesora.

—Eso espero —susurro, levantando la mano como si quisiera frotarse el hombro, pero al levantarse del asiento la vuelve a bajar.

—Por favor, sabes que lo harás. Porque uno, es un unicornio, y dos, su novio lo dibujó para ella identificado la castaña con confianza. Phineas le sonrió—. Entonces, ¿Este será parte de tu regalo de San Valentín? —Preguntó.

—Es probable, solo le falta un marco.

—Excelente, ¿Qué más tienes planeado? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

No se si sea buena idea decirle a su mejor amiga cuales son exactamente mis planos exactamente el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Dudo que ya tengas algo planeado —la castaña lo desafió. La expresión en la cara de Phineas, lo confirmo. Adyson se echó a reír.

—Estoy tratando de pensar en algo —confesó mientras alzaba los hombros.

No necesita que las impresiones, Phineas. Canta una canción con ella en el baile y llévela a cenar. Se ha estado muriendo por un tiempo a solas contigo.

—Lo sé. Ambos hemos estado muy ocupados —aceptó con culpa.

No es tu culpa. Cada quien tiene su propia vida, las cuales involucran millas y millones de actividades después de la escuela específicamente Adyson sonriendo.

—Así es tratado él con una sonrisa—. Pero sabes que ella ama esos detalles.

—Eso sí. Al igual que le va a encantar pasar el día de San Valentín contigo —menciona tratar de darle confianza al pelirrojo.

—Gracias Adyson —agradeció con sinceridad.

No agradezcas, es mi trabajo como la mejor amiga de Isabella asegurame de que no te preocupes por ese día —explicó con una sonrisa.

Durante todo el intercambio, Ferb solo se sentó en silencio. Le preocupaba más su propio dibujo.

—Entonces Ferb, ¿Vas a ir al baile? —Preguntó la castaña. Ya no lucía incómoda a su alrededor.

No está en mis planos —respondió con honestidad. Los bailes no eran lo suyo. La música y el sexo en la taberna lo eran, en definitiva. Aunque era probable que podría encontrar a alguien en el baile de la escuela para poder coger. San Valentín es la época donde la gente está desesperada por contacto íntimo.

—Te perderás de un gran entretenimiento —le dijo la castaña, mientras se despejaba el pelo del rostro. Tal gesto no era en forma coqueta, pero el chico tenía el presentimiento de que esperaba que tenía ese efecto.

—Tú eres el entretenimiento considerado el pelirrojo mirándola.

No, las _Fireside Girls_ son el entretenimiento. Solo soy parte del grupo —su amigo pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza. Importadole una mierda.

—Isabella también es un integrante, junto con Katie, Holly y Ginger —le dijo a Ferb.

—Es como si fuera una tropa de chicas exploradoras identificadas el peluquero tratando de ofender, pero la castaña solo sonrió.

—Ahí es donde obtuvimos el nombre. Todas solíamos ser chicas exploradoras. Había más chicas, pero decidimos no estar en la banda —explicó.

—Fascinante —dice sin un toque de interés.

—Te impresionarías si lo vieras. Phineas forma parte de ello. A todos les encanta ver a Isabella y él juntos en el escenario —lo último lo dice en tono sarcástico.

—Entregaré esto —el pelirrojo mencionó antes de agarrar su dibujo y levantarse.

Adyson asintió y el chico de frente no seleccionó ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado.

—Si te aburres, deberías venir al baile —ofreció.

—En Pike no suele pasarme muy seguido frecuentemente Ferb con facilidad.

—Eso es comprensible pensar Adyson justo cuando Phineas regresó a la mesa.

El pelirrojo toma de nuevo asiento.

Agregando un poco de sombreado, el chico británico da por finalizado su trabajo. Toma el dibujo, el dibujo y los suministros, reemplaza los lápices antes de ir al escritorio de la señorita Mulberry y entregarle su.

—Es excelente Ferb. Espero ver más trabajo como este durante todo el año —elogió la rubia con una sonrisa. Él nada más asiente antes de regresar a la mesa, donde Adyson se paró para entregar su proyecto.

Una vez que se fue, Phineas se afectó a Ferb.

¿Quieres venir esta noche? Podemos tocar algo de guitarra —el tono en la voz de Phineas sonaba esperanzador, aunque en el fondo ya esperábamos una respuesta negativa por parte del otro.

Sin pensar el más alto sin pensarlo ni un poco.

—Bueno —respondió el pelirrojo. Parecía decepcionado, pero eso no influyó en la respuesta de Ferb. Por supuesto, Phineas no esperaba que eso pasará.

Tomamos la decisión de ya no pasar más tiempo con Phineas fuera de la escuela, sin mencionar que en la tarde iría a la autopista de peaje esa noche.

No ofreció ninguna explicación ante su falta. Si lo hubiera hecho, sería una explicación muy grosera.

Adyson envió unos momentos más tarde y detectó a Phineas, pero para cuando ella miró lo que él estaba sonriendo como si un aura negativa no estuviera rodeando hace algunos segundos.

La campana sonó poco después de que Adyson se sentó, los tres adolescentes se pusieron de pie para salir del aula. El primero en salir fue Fletcher. No tuve tiempo que perder.

Fue directo a su casillero y lo que necesitaría el fin de semana. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Isabella se le acercó.

La morena le había seguido hablando durante el transcurso de la semana, a pesar del desinterés evidente que mostraba en el rostro. Tuvo la sensación de ella lo sabía, pero a pesar de ello, tuvo que tomarlo como un desafío para ser su amiga.

Sin tener mucho éxito cabe aclarar.

—Hola Ferb, ¿Has visto a Phineas? Quiero atraparlo antes de que se vaya. Mi reunión en el periódico se canceló —la chica resumida mientras sonreía. Parecía extasiada por poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio.

El chico se creó la teoría de que Phineas sabía sobre esa cancelación. Explicaría el porque había querido pasar el rato con él. Era evidente de que el pelirrojo encontró cualquier excusa para no pasar tiempo con ella. Es increíble que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—¡Hola, Isabella! —Su novio le saluda con alegría, mientras camina hacia su casillero para unirse a ellos.

Ferb asintió con la cabeza hacia Phineas antes de cerrar el casillero y arrojar la mochila sobre su hombro. Se alejó, ignorando como ambos chicos se despedían de él. A la lejanía pudo escuchar a Isabella decir sobre las buenas noticias mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Una vez que salió de la escuela, caminó con rapidez hacia su casa. No quería ser perdido por los dos que había dejado atrás.

En cuestión de minutos llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta principal, descubriendo que estaba abierta, lo que significa que su padre estaba en casa. Él dejó la mochila y arrojó su chaqueta encima de ella. Caminó un poco por la casa hasta que encontraron a su padre en la cocina haciendo un sándwich.

-Hola Papa.

Lawrence se giró para mirarlo y sonrió—. Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien —respondió, metiendo la mano en la alacena y sacando un paquete de _Poptarts._

¿No prefieres mejor un sandwich? —Preguntó su padre señalando con la cabeza hacia la bolsa de papas. El chico se encoge de hombros y devuelve el paquete a su lugar.

Lawrence saca dos rebanadas más de pan y comienza a hacer un segundo sándwich.

¿Qué quieres beber? —Pregunta Ferb mientras saca dos vasos de plástico.

—Leche, por favor.

Vierte la leche en los dos recipientes antes de sentarse con ellos en la mesa de la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿Has hecho amigos esta semana? —Se escuchó la inocencia a través de la voz de su padre.

Él en cambio solo sospechó y puso los ojos en blanco. Era obvia la respuesta para el otro.

—Nunca sabes con frecuencia, trayendo los sándwiches a la mesa y sentándose frente a su hijo.

Ferb levanto una ceja a su padre y el otro solo suspiró—. O tal vez si.

¿Trabajarás hasta tarde otra vez? —El peliverde preguntó para tratar de cambiar de tema. A veces se tiene culpable en no tener algún amigo porque sabía que eso le afectaba de mal modo a su progenitor.

—Es probable, pero ya casi termino de instalarme. Una vez que regrese de la convención de lámparas antiguas el domingo, estaríamos listos para abrir una tienda —anuncio con felicidad el castaño.

Lawrence iba a una convención de lámparas antiguas el sábado por la mañana y regresaba a la casa el domingo por la noche.

—Te lasarás si te quedas en la tienda demasiado tarde —le dijo el chico antes de comenzar a comer el sándwich de pavo.

—Valdrá la pena. Además, puedo dormir en el avión —explicó el adulto cuando comenzó a comer—. ¿Qué aviones tienes este fin de semana?

No explicaría los detalles. Su padre solo quería saber cuando llegaría a casa.

—Llegaré tarde esta noche también. Estaré trabajando.

Una vez al momento que tenía un trabajo en la tarde, el padre de Ferb estaba menos preocupado. Era probable que no tuviera idea de que en las noches tenía sexo cuando tocaba con la banda.

Los guitarristas eran muy queridos y la adrenalina que recibían al estar en el escenario, siempre lo ponía de muy buen humor. Sentía que está noche sería extraordinaria.

—Trata de no llegar tan tarde preocupación Lawrence con un tono de preocupación en la voz.

No lo haré —susurro el peliverde mirando la mesa.

Odiaba decepcionar a su padre. Y aunque eso ya había sucedido muchas veces, esa sensación amarga nunca se iba.

Lawrence terminó el último bocado de su sándwich antes de mirar el antiguo reloj de cuco en la pared.

—Tengo que irme. Te veré el domingo. Adiós hijo.

Fue lo último que dije antes de ponerse de pie y acariciar con cariño la cabellera verde de Ferb.

Tiró el resto del sándwich una vez que su padre se fue y sacó un paquete de _Poptarts_ . La cocina nunca había sido el fuerte de su padre.

Una vez que terminó de comer y bebió la leche, tiró la basura; se necesariamente a su habitación. Quería dormir un poco antes de ir a la taberna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras Ferb conducía por la calle hacia la autopista de peaje, no podía evitar desear que la casa estuviera más cerca. Prefería la ubicación anterior a esta. Aún así sabía que tenían que acostumbrarse. Tenía la opción de ir a una casa ajena. Podría romper el límite de velocidad para regresar o claro, también podría tener sexo en el automóvil.

Una vez que llegó, se estacionó y salió del auto. Era un _Birlo_ negro, el cual seguiría siendo una porquería si Ferb no lo hubiera arreglado hace mucho tiempo. Ahora parece una maquinaria impresionante.

Toma el estuche de la guitarra del asiento trasero y entra en la taberna.

De inmediato se sumerge en el olor del humo y respira hondo. Era ilegal fumar aquí, al igual que la venta y distribución de drogas y alcohol ilegal. Demonios, ni siquiera se le podría permitir el ingreso al lugar a Ferb. Los policías se habrán rendido de querer limpiar aquel sitio. Para ellos era un _hogar_ para los casos desesperados. El chico no podría estar más de acuerdo con ellos.

Encontró el camino hacia la barra, y el hombre moreno que trabajaba allí le dio un trago de whisky. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza antes de tomarlo. El hombre tenía bastantes tatuajes, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero sin nada debajo. Debía estar a la mitad de sus treinta pero era mayor a eso, probablemente era debido a la cantidad de cigarrillos, alcohol y drogas que consumieron a lo largo de su vida. Se llamaba Sid.

A menudo, Ferb tenía la oportunidad de tocar gracias a Sid; El hombre les dio una oportunidad a todos los miembros de la banda para hacerlo, pero solo al chico británico lo recibió en las noches que no estaban tocando. Tenía el pensamiento de que Sid tenía debilidad por los más jóvenes.

Después de deslizar su vaso hacia Sid, fue un reencuentro con el resto de la banda. Se conocieron en un pequeño escenario que estaba en el bar. Había otros tres hombres aparte de él en la banda; los cuales eran mayores que Ferb.

El nombre del cantante era principal Chuck. El más mayor del grupo, parecen tener unos cuarenta y tantos años. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con canas junto con un bigote grueso. Llevaba jeans rotos y una camiseta negra suelta. Estaba peinado hacia atrás y parecía llevar vaselina en el.

Si Ferb tenía que elegir quien le caía mejor de la banda, sería Chuck, aunque tampoco es que si le importara alguno de ellos. Chuck era bastante indiferente a lo que estaba a su alrededor, parecía que era el tipo de persona que ya no le importaba nada. Por lo general, permanecía callado hasta que empezaba a cantar, donde aparentemente desesperado al hacerlo. Como si con eso su vida dejaría de ser el agujero de mierda que había construido como persona.

El siguiente integrante en la banda se llama Blake Stine. Él era el único en la banda cuyo apellido Ferb sabía. El hombre rondaba por los treinta. Con apariencia delgada, media 1.72, aunque su cuerpo larguirucho de alguna manera daba la impresión de que era más alto. Tenía el cabello rubio puntiagudo y una cara angulosa. Parecía intimidante a pesar de su estatura. El se encargaba de la batería.

No es alguien con el cual desearías entablar alguna amistad. Una persona llena de amargura, todo desde que esposa lo había dejado por su propio hermano. Era el tipo de persona que cuando tenía que tener un mal día, pateaba a tu cachorro o se acostaba con tu madre.

Y como último, el bajista apodado _Profeta._ No estaba completamente seguro de por qué lo llamaban de esa manera, aunque tampoco le importaba saberlo. Ha escuchado varios orígenes sobre ese apodo en los tres años y medio que había ido a la autopista de peaje, pero aún así no sabía cuál era el verdadero. _Profeta_ parecía casi irlandés. Tuvimos varias pecas salpicando el rostro y el cabello pelirrojo de un tono tan oscuro que casi llegaba al marrón. Teníamos los ojos gigantescos y la nariz torcida debido a las muchas peleas que se jugó en la juventud. Compartía la misma edad de Stine.

Profeta no era un tipo malo, pero tan directo cuando hablaba. Un insulto suyo tendía a doler debido que siempre cargaba con un poco de verdad en el. No trató jamás con él. Nunca tuve algo positivo que decir sobre la vida del chico británico.

Ferb se acercó a los hombres y sacó la guitarra eléctrica. Chuck y Stine estaban sentados en un amplificador, uno fumando y el otro bebiendo. _Profeta_ sostenía su bajo, mientras sostenía el cigarrillo hábilmente entre los labios.

—Que amable de tu parte por mostrarte, Fletcher específicamente Stine bebiendo el resto de su cerveza.

¿Alguna vez no lo fui? —Preguntó mientras conectaba su guitarra.

—Solo pensé que podrías estar pasando el rato con aquel pelirrojo. ¿Lo montas te ya varias veces, verdad? —Preguntó tratando de sisear en el asunto—. Sabía que te gustaban las personas vírgenes, pero maldita sea, esto es pasarse.

—Fue un buen polvo afectado encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tengo que darte la razón, ¿Quiero decir tres veces? No ha follado con nadie tantas veces desde ... —Ferb lo interrumpió antes de que pueda terminar.

—Si estás celoso, puedes decirlo. Si viene de nuevo, te lo puedes coger. O si lo prefieres, te puedo patear el trasero cambiando mostrando signos de que se le abalanzaria encima si seguía hablando.

—Joder no, no soy un maricón. Guarda tus malditas fantasías para ti mismo con un toque de disgusto en su voz.

—Lástima, estoy seguro de que el sexo había sido tan apasionado, con el sarcasmo goteando en cada palabra.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el dedo de enmedio levantado.

Para cuando terminó la confrontación, los otros chicos de la banda estaban listos para continuar, y Sid les estaba dando una mirada que pusieron sus brazos en marcha.

—Que inicie el espectáculo detectado Chuck, señalando a Stine para que se empuje detrás de la batería y Ferb para que detecte de que estaba en sintonía.

El británico rasguea su guitarra, demostrando que estaba afinada antes de que el hombre se acercara al micrófono.

-Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a _The Turnpike Tavern_ , ¡Tómate una copa, vete a la mierda y diviértete! —Gritó Chuck antes de comenzar con la primera canción.

Mientras la banda tocaba, Ferb miró a la multitud. La canción que estaban tocando era fácil, y el chico solo estaba concentrado en encontrar a su siguiente acompañante.

Cuando miró alrededor, vio a una mujer con el cabello largo oscuro, el flequillo lacio y entrecortado. Era delgada y vestía con poca ropa. Cuando Ferb la miro, solo sonrió. Debía tener unos veintitantos años, alguien muy joven para la autopista de peaje.

Al sonreírle, ella le regaló una sonrisa coqueta a cambio. Se acercó al bar y solicitó una bebida, asegurándose de hacer contacto visual de vez en cuando. Una de las ventajas de la autopista de peaje era que podría acostarse con quien quisiera.

Él era joven, más joven de lo que parecía, eso era seguro, pero funcionaba eso funcionao a su favor. La gente asumió que tenía veintitantos años. La mayoría de las personas que iban a Turnpike tenían entre treinta y cuarenta años, por lo que cuando alguien más joven aparecía en esos, como venían se iban. Además de las personas más jóvenes que se acercan a alguien más cercano a su edad. El pelotero notó que en la autopista de peaje; una vez que alcanzas cierta edad ya no importa con quién te vayas a casa.

Independiente a todo eso, Ferb era excelente en el sexo. A principios de edad se dio cuenta de ese detalle el cual impresionaba tanto mujeres como hombres.

Solía ver a las mujeres hablando con Sid mientras lo observaban. Es probable que estuvieran preguntando por él, esperando obtener detalles. No era algo anormal porque las personas que iban al bar dormían con todos, era increíble que no había contraído alguna enfermedad. El pelotero se hizo una prueba cada seis meses.

El único problema que tuvo fue cuando alguien dio cuenta de que tuvo dieciocho años, lo que solo había pasado dos veces. Sin embargo, nunca hubo problemas mayores con eso; los policías ya no se molestaban en ir a la autopista de peaje.

La lista de canciones complicadas con algunas más. La chica a la que Ferb había echado el ojo había sido interceptada varias veces, pero solo pedía bebidas y rechazaba a los chicos que se le acercaban.

Una vez que terminó la primera ronda, apoyó su guitarra contra la esquina y fue al bar a buscar a la chica. Tenía que tocar otras canciones en treinta minutos, por lo que debía apurarse con su "cita".

—Hola especificado enviando al lado de la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Hola a ti —regresa el saludo, coqueta.

—Odio adelantarme, pero tengo otra tocada en treinta minutos. Pero si estás disponible, soy todo tuyo hasta entonces —ofreció el chico.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí? —Preguntó antes de ponerse de pie, la minifalda se le subió un poco cuando lo hizo, haciendo que Ferb sonriera.

Salieron al estacionamiento donde ella señaló su auto.

—Mañana debo levantarme temprano, ¿Te molestaría hacerlo en el automóvil? —Preguntó aún sonriendo.

—Cuanto antes te puedo quitar la ropa, mejor —respondió, se inclinó para besarla, siendo un poco brusco al hacerlo.

Lo arrastró al auto antes de abrir y empujar al chico con ella encima. Él pensó que ella se le subiera mientras se despoja de la camiseta.

Con rapidez se deshicieron del resto de la ropa para ya no perder más el tiempo y culminar el acto. Al segundo que Ferb se puso el condón, ella ya estaba lista para empezar a montarlo.

En cuestión de minutos, los jadeos y gemidos de la mujer eran tan fuertes que el chico estaba seguro que la gente del estacionamiento podía escucharla. Era claro que no estaba fingiendo ningún sonido o gesto. En el momento justo en que la chica controla su punto máximo, Ferb especificó el rostro de su acompañante.

Era su parte favorita del sexo. Le encantaba ver como las personas con las que cogía se deshacían en el puro orgasmo y más si él había sido la causa. Era magnífico saber que él tenía la habilidad de poder satisfacer a una persona de esa manera.

La escuchó gritar y supo que había obtenido el orgasmo. Movió el cuerpo más rápido contra el de ella y en un minuto también lo había logrado.

Una vez que llegó, se tumbó en el asiento para darse un minuto para respirar.

Aunque la chica ya había dejado de moverse, dejó de sostenerse y se desplomó encima del otro una vez que terminó.

—Eso estuvo increíblemente respirando en el cuello de Ferb.

Sonrió Hubo estado bien. No tuvimos una segunda vez, pero lo mantuve satisfecho durante la próxima tocada.

Debido a que la chica aún seguía más allá de él, no tenía su ropa de inmediato. En el momento en que ella se tomó, comenzó a recogerla.

Primero se colocó los boxers, seguido de los jeans y zapatos. Estaba prácticamente vestido mientras ella todavía estaba sentada, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¿Seguros que tienes que regresar? Podríamos volver a mi casa —la chica de ojos marrones ofreció, aún temblando.

—Muy seguro. Además, tienes que levantarte temprano, antes de ponerse la camisa sobre la cabeza—. Gracias —pronunció al abrir la puerta y salir, antes de que la chica le reclará.

Caminó hacia la barra, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo, junto con un encendedor. Encendió un cigarrillo antes de inhalar profundamente. Hasta ahora todo iba a la perfección, con suerte así afectada toda la noche.

* * *

 **\- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -**

¡Es un gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes!

Vaya nunca había actualizado tan pronto en mi vida, supongo que estaba emocionado por traerles la nueva portada la cual está disponible en mi Tumblr _LolitaMick14._

Sin más que decir, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Besos y abrazos.

 **¡LolitaMick14 fuera, paz!**


End file.
